


Little Robin's Adventures

by Anonymous_Writer2311



Series: Mad Archer! [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Curious Archer - Freeform, F/F, Mad Archer, Post Finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer2311/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer2311
Summary: The title says it all I guess. Little Robin is my new favorite character to write, so I thought that I'd dedicate an entire series to her adventures in Storybrooke. Will contain some cute Mad Archer interactions with Little Robin, as well as an insight into how she was raised. Send me your Little Robin prompts either on here or on Tumblr at Anonymouswriter2311





	1. Strange New People

**Author's Note:**

> The first 2 chapters will be reposted from my prompt collection, then it will be all new stuff after that!

Robin pulled a protective arm around her shaking love as they ducked behind a nearby fence. The fear of almost being shot by a crossbow, still taking a toll on their jittering bodies.

 

“When you told me about Storybrooke, you said warm hugs and apple pies, not crossbows to my head!” Alice whisper shouted as her grip tightened on the brunette.

 

“I swear if I had my bow!” Robin muttered under her breath, but because of their close proximity, the blonde heard every word.

 

“You wouldn’t do anything! You know these people and they are just scared...we both know what it’s like to react without thinking.” Alice added, before placing a small kiss on the archer's nose.

 

“I’ve still never aimed a crossbow at someone’s head.” Robin defending her decision, prompting a sharp laugh from her blonde girlfriend.

 

“You forgetting how we met my love?” Alice playfully pushed the archer away from their embrace, almost instantly missing the warmth of the taller girl.

 

“Point taken.” Robin rolled her eyes at the blonde when she noticed a familiar car pulling up across the road from them. “Hey, look! It’s Aunt Regina’s car. If we tell her Henry’s in trouble, she’ll believe us no matter what our story is.” The archer bounced happily, before pushing the gate and dragging her love over to the Mercedes. Freezing when she saw that instead of her Aunt Regina stepping out, it was her Mother and her much younger self.

 

“You can stop staring,” Zelena smirked as she took a fussing Robin by the hand. “Yes, it’s me. The Wicked Witch. I’m fabulous!” The redhead added, as older Robin stood gobsmacked as she looked at her Mother and younger self.

 

“Mom…” Robin whispered while Alice took in the scene before her. She had met the redhead woman a few times before, but she had never looked as glamorous as she did now.

 

“Who are they, Mommy?” Little Robin asked as she stuck her tongue out at her older self. Alice’s eyes widened in delight as she gushed over the cute little Robin in front of her.

 

“Oh my! You’re simply adorable! I just want to cuddle her!” Alice whispered excitedly, as she tried to walk towards the little girl, but she was quickly stopped by Robin’s hand around her wrist.

 

“I’m not sure my little monkey.” The redhead coed, before turning to face them. “Well did you want a selfie or are you just going to stand there all bloody day?” Zelena glared at the brunette, with a weird feeling of familiarity.

 

“Umm, we were looking for Regina?” Alice stepped forward, knowing that Robin was too shocked by the sight of her Mother and younger self to speak. “Hello, little one.” Alice smiled brightly at the child, who looked up curiously at her with Robin signature smirk plastered on her 5-year-old face.

 

“Hi…” Robin blushed, before hiding behind her mother. This action alone was enough to melt the blonde's heart, but it worsened as Little Robin peeked out from behind. “You’re pretty…”

 

“Why thank you…” Alice found herself blushing right back, before turning her attention back to the redheaded woman. “Is she around?”

 

“She’s not here. She and Emma took Henry on a graduation trip...just move along before I turn you both into flying monkeys.” Zelena snarled at the blonde, who was ignoring her and smiling brightly at the little girl peeking through her legs.

 

“No, you won’t.” Robin finally spoke up, earning a raise of an eyebrow from her Mother. “I happen to know that you don’t have magic right now.”

 

“Excuse me?” Zelena smirked while giving the girl the once over, hoping that it would intimidate the stranger enough to back down before she said something she would regret.

 

“That’s why you’re driving Robin to Ashley’s daycare.” Robin gestured to Little Robin, who smirked back at the brunette. “If you had magic you’d just poof there...you always hated driving, especially that car cause the brakes always jerk. But really it's just because you have a lead foot.” Robin smiled fondly at the memory of her childhood in this town.

 

“How do you know my name?” Little Robin snapped, breaking the intense stare off Robin and Zelena were having.

 

“I know a lot of things about you kid…like how you keep a stash of gummy bears under your mattress, but you should probably remove them before they melt into the carpet.” Robin smiled back, watching the smile on the child’s face drop.

 

“How did you-”

 

“Who the bloody hell are you?!” Zelena shouted, pushing Robin behind her. “How the hell do you know so much about me and my daughter?”

 

“Okay...this may be a little hard to process, but that 5-year-old girl standing behind you...that’s me! So, you better get your game face on, and go and get that magic bean that is hiding in the cupboard because our family needs your help!” Robin ranted, as Zelena looked at her like she was a crazy person.

 

“So, what you’re trying to tell me is that my now grown-up daughter has travelled back in time just to get my help? Where is me from your time? I’m not...am I?” Zelena looked on worried.

 

“God no! And we didn’t exactly travel back in time…”

 

“We were cursed by my crazy Mother and she sent us back in time, so instead of Robin being 25 here...she’s an adorable little 5-year-old.” Alice coed at the little brunette, whose face grew red.

 

“Alice…” Robin hissed, grabbing her hand to pull her away from the child, that Alice couldn’t help but want to cuddle once again.

 

“What is with our family and curses!” Zelena mumbled as Little Robin shot daggers at Robin for touching the pretty blonde.

 

“Where are they?!” The group jumped at the sound of Granny shouting from a few streets away. Suddenly terrified, Alice jumped into Robin’s arms, afraid that the crazy woman with the crossbow was coming after her again. Sensing that the blonde was truly petrified, Robin placed a small kiss on her head as she stroked her hair, successfully calming the girl down.

 

“Come on! I’ve got somewhere you can be safe.” Zelena quickly opened the car, ushering Little Robin and Alice into the back seats, while Robin sat up front with her Mother. Little Robin was quick to move as close as possible to the blonde, much to Robin’s embarrassment.

 

“It’s okay little one, there’s no need to be scared,” Alice spoke softly as she wrapped a protective arm around the little girl, who gladly cuddled into her arms.

 

“I’m not scared.” Both Robin’s said in unison, making both Alice and Zelena giggle at the cuteness of the brunettes.

 

“So, you’re me? And I’m you?” Little Robin asked from her place practically on Alice’s lap.

 

“Yep…” Robin mumbled as she looked over her shoulder at the confused child.

 

“Woah...and I get to be friends with you when I’m older?” Little Robin turns to face Alice, who nodded excitedly.

 

“Yeah…the best of friends,” Robin mumbled, knowing all too well that Little Robin was a long way from her questioning stage and all the heartbreak that came with it.

 

“Awesome!” Little Robin jumped slightly, before snuggling into Alice’s side, content that was going to be able to see the blonde woman again someday.

 

“Seems like she’s taken great the shine to your girl...that will be an awkward one to tell the grandkids.” Zelena winked, before reaching over and taking Robin’s hand in her own. “I don’t know what future me is like...but I just want you to know that...that I’m proud of you Robin. I always have been, you’ve always been your own person and today I got to see it from a different perspective. Alice is a lovely young woman.” Zelena smiled brightly before the car jerked to a stop outside of Robin’s childhood home.

 

“Mommy, do I get to come with you and pretty Alice on the adventure?” Little Robin asked sweetly.

 

“Not this time Monkey...well not this version of you anyway,” Zelena mumbled before hopping out of the car to retrieve the magic bean she had been saving.

 

 

“Next time kid…” Robin winked knowingly at the small child, who even though they were the same person, had a rather dislike for her older version.

 

“But I wanna stay with Alice!” Little Robin whined.

 

“Don’t fret little one...I will always be with you,” Alice smiled brightly. “Feel that?” Alice asked as she took the child’s hand and placed it on her heart. “We keep each other in here...one day, many years from now. We will meet again, and our hearts will know that we are already very special to one another.” Alice paused as she looked up at Older Robin. “You just need to listen to your heart!”

 

“I’m gonna miss you pretty Alice.” Little Robin cried as Alice wrapped her arms tightly around the small girl.

 

“And I’m gonna miss you so much little one, I’m so happy that I got to meet you!” Alice placed a small kiss on her head, before giving her older counterpart a sad smile.

 

“I called Ruby. She’s on her way over.” Zelena announced as she gestured for everyone to get out of the car. “I couldn’t sense your magic, so I took a wild guess…” Zelena mumbled as she held out a bow that once belonged to Robin’s Father.

 

“I get to use that?!” Little Robin gasped.

 

“One day kid, but that doesn’t mean that you get to neglect your magic...it’s just as much of a part of you as this bow.” Robin smiled, as she took the bow in her hand.

 

“You...we are so cool!” Little Robin quickly dashed over to hug her older self, finally letting go of the jealous chip that had been on both of their shoulders.

 

“If you two are quite finished…we have a family to save!”


	2. Kissing and Tea Parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to send me your Little Robin prompts!!

“Oh good, there you are!” Zelena shouted frantically as she ran over to the couple cuddled up together in a booth at Granny’s.

 

“Hey! What’s up?” Robin asked, a worried look suddenly painted on her face.

 

“I need you to watch her?” Zelena smile hopefully at the adult version of her daughter.

 

“Who?” Robin mumbled, hoping that this version of her Mother wasn’t about to ask her what she thought she was.

 

“You?” Zelena counterattacked innocently.

 

“Me?”

 

“Me! Hi, pretty Alice.” Little Robin shouted as she ran through the door, immediately crawling into the booth and wedging herself between the two lovers.

 

“Hello, little one!” Alice coed as she placed a small kiss on the child’s head.

 

“You want me to watch myself?” Robin smiled forcefully, not wanting to upset her younger self.

 

“It’s an emergency and who better to look after Little Robin, than you!” Zelena begged.

 

“I don’t know…” Robin mumbled as she looked at Alice for help, they had already planned a whole day together and some of the stuff Robin had in mind, was definitely not kid friendly.

 

“Please...it’s been forever since I’ve spent time with you two!” Little Robin looked up at Alice with a pout, melting the blonde girl's heart.

 

“What do you think?” Robin smirked, already knowing that Alice was never able to say no to her younger self.

 

“I think that I love spending time with both of my Robin’s. Of course, we will watch her!” Alice smiled brightly as she pulled Little Robin into her arms for a cuddle.

 

“Brilliant! I’ll stop by your place later to pick her up! Now, be a good girl monkey.” Zelena clapped her hands together excitedly.

 

“I will.” Both Robin’s answered at the same time, before rolling their eyes at each other. Robin could already tell that this was going to be a long day.

 

***

 

“Okay little one, since you are our guest, why don’t you pick what we do first?” Alice asked as she walked hand in hands with both Robin’s, down the streets of Storybrooke.

 

“I can do anything?” Little Robin bounced excitedly.

 

“Anything in all the realms!” Alice winked, before bumping shoulders with the older, grumpier Robin.

 

“Can we…umm.” Little Robin screwed up her face in thought, something that Alice had seen Robin do hundreds of times when having to make much more important and in some cases,  life-altering decisions. “Oh, I got it! Can we have a tea party? I was reading Henry’s book and it says that you liked to have tea parties in Wonderland?”

 

“Good idea little one, what do you think Nobin? Fancy joining us for a tea party?” Alice winked, already knowing that Robin had never been a fan of Alice’s tea parties, even if she didn’t admit it.

 

“Sounds like a blast!” Robin said with fake enthusiasm. “We could even pick up some gingerbread men from the bakery if you want Kid?” Robin looked over at her younger self, with a knowing smirk.

 

“With extra icing?” Little Robin’s eyes lit up as her grip on Alice’s hand tightened.

 

“And chocolate button eyes, instead of that gummy cr…stuff!” Robin was quick to stop herself from cursing as Alice sent her a warning glare.

 

“Yes!” Little Robin cheered ecstatically while jumping in the air. “This is going to be the best day ever!”

 

One trip to the bakery for gingerbread men and some English biscuit’s later, the trio found themselves walking up the long path that leads to the couple’s small cottage. Little Robin looked around in amazement, she had never seen land so green before, being used to city life, this was a whole new world to her.

 

“You…we live here?” Little Robin asked her older self.

 

“Sure, do Kid…and this is not even the best part. Wait until you see the target practice set up, I have out the back!” Robin winked as her younger self grew more and more excited by the second.

 

“Robin! Don’t you think she’s a little young to be around stuff like that?” Alice warned the older brunette, stopping the pair who were about to run around to the back of the house.

 

“Oh…sorry Kid. Maybe when you’re older.” Robin shrugged at the now pouting 6-year-old.

 

“No fair!” Little Robin kicked the ground, a sign that both girls recognized as the start of a meltdown.

 

“Aww come here little one…it’s just that I don’t want my favorite girl getting hurt by the pointy arrows.” Alice crouched down as she opened her arms to the teary-eyed child, who glad ran into them, holding the blonde close.

 

“Sometimes she doesn’t even let me out to practice,” Robin added, smirking to herself because she knows that it’s for a completely different reason, that her 6-year-old self would understand when she got older.

 

“Really?” Little Robin asked the blonde.

 

“Really, really. I don’t know what I would do if either of my Robin’s were to get hurt!”

 

“I don’t want you to get hurt either pretty Alice.” Little Robin planted a small kiss on Alice’s cheek, before hiding her red face in the blonde’s neck.

 

“Alright you two, I thought we were meant to be having a tea party? Kid, why don’t you head into the house and grab the blanket from the front room?” Little Robin was quick to sprint away from the couple, leaving them alone, just as Robin wanted.

 

“I can’t believe it.” Alice started as a wicked smile appeared on her face. “You’re jealous of a 6-year-old!” Alice teased, before wrapping her arms around the pouting brunette.

 

“Am not…”

 

“Are too…don’t worry love, you’re still my favorite version of you.” Alice purred as she cupped the taller girls face.

 

“You sure about that?” Robin huffed.

 

“Of course, I can’t do this…” Alice paused as she planted a passionate kiss on the brunette’s pouting lips, prompting Robin to wrap her strong arms around Alice’s slender waist and pull her closer. “To any other Robin’s, now can I?” Alice finished as she moved to place small kisses in the crook of Robin’s neck.

 

“Why are you kissing Robin?” The two girls quickly pulled away to see Little Robin, her small arms full of pillows and a blanket, with a confused look on her face.

 

“Oh...Umm.” Alice was at a loss for words for the first time in her life, she had never had to explain why she felt this way for Robin before. Her Papa had just simply accepted it and it had been an unspoken realization between her and Robin.

 

“Why don’t you go and start brewing the tea, I got this.” Robin gave Alice’s hand a quick squeeze as she handed over to bags from the bakery, before walking over to her younger self. “How about we go a little walk around the garden?” Robin knelt down to look her younger self in the eye, receiving only a nod in reply, as her little face scrunched up in thought.

 

The walk was silent, to begin with, neither of the Robin’s really sure what to say. Little Robin was replaying the kiss in her mind, confused as to why it made her stomach flutter, while Robin was trying to think of the perfect way for her to explain to the 6-year-old what her life had in store for her.

 

“There are lots of bunnies around here…” Little Robin commented as a baby rabbit hopped across the path in front of them.

 

“Yeah, Alice seems to attract them...hey Kid, why don’t we sit down and talk for a bit?” Robin reached her hand out for the younger girl to take, an action that she had never done before. In any of their past interactions, it had always been Alice who took Little Robin’s hand.

 

Leading her to a small tree swing that Robin had built for Alice, to sit and read on. Sitting down on the swing, Robin’s face was quickly cupped by her younger self, who began to inspect her older self’s face.

 

“I don’t see any cuts…” Little Robin mumbled as she let go of her face.

 

“Come again?” Robin asked in confusion, her face scrunched up like Little Robin’s face had been moments ago.

 

“When I fall and hurt myself, Mom or Aunt Regina kiss it better…I thought that Alice was kissing a cut better.” Little Robin mumbled as she shrugged her shoulders.

 

“Oh…that’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about Kid.” Robin paused, as Little Robin turned on the seat to face her fully. “Alice and I have known each other for a really, really long time…and the thing is, she is my best-est friend in the whole world…but she’s also more than a best friend…do you understand what I’m saying, Kid?” Robin looked down at the brunette, who had corkscrewed her lips together as she thought about her older self’s words.

 

“Nope…” Little Robin said with a pop.

 

“Right…you know how when things go wrong around here, everyone always talks about true love?”

 

“Yep! Neal’s Mommy and Daddy share true love’s kiss all the time…oh.” Little Robin’s eyes widened in excitement. “Alice is your true love! That’s why you were kissing her?!” The little brunette jumped down from the swinging seat, as she danced around the grass.

 

“Exactly…Alice and I love each other very much, one day you’ll get that feeling with your own Alice…or whoever you fall in love with.” Robin couldn’t help but smile at the young girl, telling her had been heaps easier than when she came out to her Mother, but she knew now, that if Little Robin really did follow in her footsteps that particular moment would be a whole lot easier now.

 

“I get to kiss my own Alice one day?” Little Robin’s mouth fell open.

 

“If you’re lucky…but make sure it’s YOUR Alice and not MY Alice.” Robin joked with the young girl before Little Robin knocked the wind out of her as she ran straight in for a hug.

 

“I can’t wait until I grow up to be like you…” Little Robin mumbled against her stomach.

 

“Hey, Kid? Can you keep a secret?” Robin asked, prompting the little girl to pull away from the hug slightly.

 

“Yep!” The child nodded excitedly.

 

“One day, very soon for me, you are going to get down on one knee and you are going to give your Alice this.” Robin carefully pulled out a white handkerchief, carefully she unfolded it to reveal a sparkling diamond ring.

 

“Woah, that’s pretty…are you gonna marry Alice?” Little Robin whispered as she lifted the ring up for a better look.

 

“That’s the plan Kid, just need to think of the perfect way to do it.” Robin shrugged, as Little Robin placed the ring back in her hand. Quickly the archer wrapped up the handkerchief and placed it in her pocket inside her jacket.

 

“Oh! I have an idea!” Little Robin announced before running off behind the swing. Unsure if she wanted her to follow, Robin remained where she was and waited for the young girl to reappear. Ten minutes later, Little Robin came running back struggling to carry a large rabbit. “How good are you at training rabbits?”


	3. Little Robin vs. Magic Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> As for prompts if you're interested, maybe Little Robin knows a bit of basic magic and she uses that said magic to mess with Present Robin? All in good fun though cause even if Zelena is chiding Little Robin, all three of them can see that she's trying not to laugh?
> 
> I also received two other prompts that I think will tie in perfectly with this, so it will be a three-shot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a Little Robin prompt? Send it my way!

Little Robin couldn’t believe her luck! After weeks and weeks of trying to pick the lock on the basement door, she finally succeeded. She had been dying to get into the underground storage room since the day her Mother put the lock on the door, telling her that it wasn’t for children. That was all she needed to prompt her, so while her babysitter was distracted by cleaning up the mess that Little Robin had purposely made, she used a hairpin that Alice had put in her hair a few weeks before- a hairpin that she made a point of carrying everywhere with her, just because Alice had given it to her- to try her hand at picking the lock each day.

 

Trying her best not to make any noise, the 6-year-old tiptoed down the creaking stairs. The room was dimly lit by a few battery-operated candle’s spread around the room. Robin had never seen anything like this before, she knew about magic, her Aunt had it and her Mom used too, but she never saw a witch’s spell room before. Afraid to touch any of the various potions and powers, Little Robin leered at each and every object in the room, until one, in particular, caught her eye. It was like it was blinking at her, drawing her in. Walking closer the small brunette hesitantly reached out to touch the glowing green object, turning her head and squinting her eyes as she did so, preparing for any harm that would come. As her fingers came into contact with the object, the room was filled with a thick green smoke, engulfing the young girl.

 

As the smoke cleared Little Robin felt different somehow, she felt fuller, more powerful. Her fingers twitched as sparks bounced from the tips. “Mom is going to kill me…” Little Robin mumbled to herself.

 

“Robin? Where are you?” The sound of her annoying babysitter called out, starling the young girl and activating her magic, evoking the green smoke once again. When it cleared away this time, Little Robin found herself outside of the farmhouse, through the window she could see the teenage babysitter running around the house in a panic. Smirking, the young brunette took off running, going in search of a certain blonde woman and brunette archer she wanted to impress.

 

“Zelena! Don’t be mad…I’ve kinda lost your daughter…she got into the basement.” The line went dead just as Zelena uttered the words fired.

 

***

Little Robin had been up at her older self’s cottage a number of times, she enjoyed the time that she got to spend with Alice, who was easily her favorite grown up, ever! They would play in the garden, have tea parties, read books, bake cookies…while the older version of herself would just scowl and occasionally join in if Alice begged her too. But she wasn’t always like that, there were times when she would wrap an arm around Little Robin’s shoulder and the two would go off into the woods at the back of Robin and Alice’s house, Robin had decided to teach Little Robin to track, be it animals or humans. She liked the time that she got to spend with both of her adult friends, they seemed to be the only adults in all the joined realms that treated her like a normal person, instead of just the daughter of the feared Wicked Witch.

 

The land around the cottage was quiet, not many people even knew that it was there, just the way older Robin had liked it. She needed the quiet, so she could practice in peace…which she still didn’t get. Alice had always been a ball of energy, especially after she escaped the tower, so most days the only bit of quiet Robin got was when Alice went out into town to do the shopping. Pulling the bowstring back with ease, a crooked smile grew on the archer’s face as the arrow wisps past her face, hitting it’s intended target a few yards away. Little Robin, hid in a nearby bush, she always wanted to see Robin use her bow, but Alice had always said no, saying that it was too dangerous for her to be around. A wicked smiled grew on Little Robin’s face as she felt her fingers start to tingle once more, Robin had always taken great pleasure in messing around with her younger self, now it was Little Robin’s turn for a little messing of her own.

 

“Sorry, Robin…but this is one shot you won’t be making.” Little Robin whispered as she flicked her wrist, enchanting the arrow that older Robin pulled out of her quiver. Lining up her shot, Robin was clueless to her younger self’s presence or of the plan she had. Releasing the arrow, both Robin’s watched as it flew through the air, coming to a hard halt just as it was about to hit the tree. Robin looked on in worry at the hovering arrow, the worry soon turned to fear when the arrow turned and came flying back in Robin’s direction at full speed. The archer ducked down in the tic of time, the arrow only missing her slightly.

 

“What the hell!” Robin shouted as her eyes scanned the surrounding area, closing her eyes she breathed in the surrounds, there was magic nearby. It felt new, at least to her anyway, each person’s magic left a particular signature after its use, and even after that, the signature was always different depending on the relationship you had with the magic user. Alice’s gave Robin butterflies every time she used it, while her Mother’s left the smell of freshly baked cookies and memories of childhood in the air. But this signature was something that Robin had never felt before, it left a bad taste in her mouth and made the hair on her arm’s stand on end. She knew that nothing good was going to come with this magic, not because the person using it was bad or evil, but because whoever had gotten their hands on magic had no idea what they were doing. “I know you’re out there…come out now and I won’t be mad.” Robin shouted, but no one appeared, thinking that they must have run off after the arrow prank backfired so badly, Robin gave up and walked back towards her cottage.

 

Little Robin wasn’t done just yet though, the look on Robin’s face had been priceless and she was determined to mess with the girl some more. The rest of the pranks that day had been more harmless, the arrow coming back at older Robin, really did scare Little Robin at the time and she worried about what Alice would say if she were to do some serious damage to her older self, so she stuck to the basics of pranks. Chairs were moved away as Robin went to sit on them, things disappeared back into the fridge after Robin had lifted them out, the channel on the television never stayed on for more than a few seconds. Robin was starting to get mad, but every time she went to look for the prankster, Little Robin stayed well hidden just like she had been taught. It had got to the point where the older brunette was starting to get really annoyed when Robin’s phone sprang to life.

 

Thinking that it was her prankster, the archer angrily answered. “I swear if I get my hands on you, you little-”

 

“Robin?” Zelena interrupted, shocked at the angry tone of her older daughter’s voice.

 

“Zelena? I’m so sorry, I thought you were someone who has been making my life a living nightmare all day.” Robin was quick to apologize to this version of her Mother.

 

“Have you seen Robin?! She got into my basement and then she disappeared!” Zelena spoke in a blind panic, Robin felt a twinge of worry overtake her body, but it was quickly washed away when she realized who her little visitor had been today.

 

“That little…I think I know where the little monster is.” Robin spoke reassuringly, hearing Zelena let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yep, can you come by the cottage? I have a feeling that I’m not gonna catch her so easily?” Robin smirked as she looked outside, trying to spot her younger self.

 

“Of course! Thank you, Robin!” Zelena smiled as she hung up on the older Robin.

 

Smirking to herself, Robin shrugged on her jacket as she walked outside. Honing in on her hunter skills, she listened for the littlest of sounds to indicate where her tormentor has been hiding. It was the snapping of a twig to her right and the sharp breath intake that gave her location away. Making herself as light as possible, the archer tiptoed around the back of the house, hoping to catch the small brunette by surprise.

 

“Robin?” The older archer jumped at the sound of her love, approaching with her hands full with grocery bags.

 

“Alice!” A small brunette jumped from her hiding place and ran towards the blonde.

 

“Hello Little one, I didn’t know that you were here!” Alice smiled brightly as she placed the brown grocery bags down onto the grass gently, before scooping the small brunette into her arms.

 

“I came to show you my new trick!” Little Robin explained as she allowed herself to be cuddled by the blonde.

 

“Magic...how?” Robin added as she glared at the child.

 

“Wait she has magic?” Alice asked in confusion, as Little Robin pulled away to show her the sparks jumping from her fingertips. “Careful Little one, magic at this age can be very unpredictable.” Alice gently placed her hands on the child’s wrists lowering them to her side.

 

“And dangerous, I don’t mind the pranks Kid…but the arrow incident could have been very dangerous,” Robin spoke flatly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

 

“What arrow incident? Did you let her near your arrows?” All three turned to see Zelena running up the path that leads to the cottage as she shouted at the older brunette.

 

“Hide me…” Little Robin mumbled as she hid behind Alice.

 

“Of course not, your daughter has…” Robin started.

 

“Magic, I know. One of my amulets we’re drained when I got home. What were you thinking Robin, I told you not to touch anything like that, ever!” Zelena shouted at the small child, who was now teary-eyed.

 

“I’m sorry Mommy…and I’m sorry for nearly hitting you with an arrow Robin...and for the chair, the game with the fridge, changing the channel on the television and for the shoe thing.” Little Robin mumbled as Alice and Zelena tried their best not to laugh at the antics the little brunette had been up to today and how much she had managed to torment her older self.

 

“It’s okay Kid, I didn’t mind everything just don’t mess with my arrows again...wait, what shoe thing?” Robin glared again at the smirking child, who was still using Alice as a barricade between her, her Mother and now her older self.

 

“I might have filled them with slime…”

 

“Oh my god, that’s priceless,” Alice mumbled as a small giggle escaped the blonde's lips, earning a glare for her love, as well as a less angry one from Zelena.

 

“As priceless as it might have been, it was also really wrong! Breaking into the basement, unleashing magic, nearly hurting your older self with an arrow and pulling pranks on poor Robin all day, it’s unacceptable behavior young lady...did you really magic slime into all of her shoes?” Zelena suddenly lets the anger that filled her disappear, making both her and Alice burst out laughing.

 

“This isn’t funny!” Robin shouted at the laughing pair.

 

“I’m sorry love, but it’s pretty impressive...not the arrow thing, but everything else was pretty good.” Alice smiled before pulling adult Robin into her arms.

 

“Yeah, I guess it was pretty impressive…but you know, now I have to get you back, right?” Robin teased, with no real intention of getting revenge on her younger self, not yet anyway.

 

“What are you gonna do?” Little Robin mumbled, magic sparks jumping from her fingers.

 

“Calm down Little one, Nobin is only teasing.” Alice tried to reach out to touch the girl but was pushed back by her magic.

 

“Mommy! What is happening?” Little Robin screamed as green smoke started to twirl around her feet.

 

“Kid, you need to calm down. You’re scared and it’s only getting worse.” Robin pleaded with her younger self, as she helped Alice off the ground.

 

“No! Robin!” All three women screamed as the 6-year-old disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

 

TBC


	4. Little Robin vs. Magic Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Little Robin prompt! She’s experimenting with magic and accidentally sends herself to an alternate past timeline in the Wish Realm, just after Gothel cursed Nook’s heart. She hears Little Alice calling for help and climbs up. It’d be cute to see them meet as kids. They find a way for Alice to escape the tower. You can decide how it ends. Little Robin takes her back to Storybrooke. Or, if you don't want Little Alice around for the rest of the series, send her off to Wonderland on her own for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me your Little Robin prompts!

Little Robin woke to the sounds of screaming from above. Peeking her eyes open, she took in her surroundings, she had never seen such a beautiful place before. The trees towered above, providing much-needed protection from the harsh sun, the ground was wet and mossy, and the singing voices of birds and insects filled the air...until the screaming started again.

 

“Papa! Papa! Please come back to me, Papa!” An English twine flew around her, engulfing her in memories of her friend Alice, who up until a few moments ago had been holding her, protecting her, until her magic pushed her away. Looking around Little Robin tried to find the source of the crying, hoping that maybe she knew a way for her to get back home, it was almost her bedtime after all and she knew that her Mother was already a little bit upset with her.

 

“Hello? Is anyone there?” Little Robin called out as she finally picked herself off the ground.

 

“Hello?” The voice shouted back, she sounded close, but Little Robin couldn’t see anyone nearby.

 

“Where are you?” The brunette called out, as she stood on her tiptoes thinking that it would give her a better few. It worked, for a few seconds until she lost her balance and fell backward, only being held up by some sort of brick tower.

 

“I’m up here!” The voice called out, prompting Robin to move away from the tower and look up. Sitting at the edge of a small window, was a girl around about her age, with beautiful blonde hair.

 

“Hey! I’m Robin!” She shouted while waving her hand excitedly forgetting for a second that she had magic. Within the second wave of her hand, the brunette was quickly engulfed in a cloud of green smoke. As it disappeared, Robin came face to face with the girl from the window, only Robin now seemed to be inside the tower and within arms reach of the girl.

 

“Magic...stay away from me!” The blonde girl screamed as she scampered away, jumping over her bed and quickly tucking herself underneath it.

 

“Hey...I’m not gonna hurt you.” Little Robin explained as she got down on her hands and knees to look at the blonde shaking under the bed.

 

“Promise?” The blonde cried.

 

“I cross my heart.” Robin reached her hand out for the blonde. Nervously, the blonde girl took Robin’s hand and allowed her to help her out from under the bed and back up to her feet.

 

“Magic is scary…the witch used magic to keep my Papa away from me.” Little Alice explained as she led Robin over to the small table surrounded by tattered cuddly toys.

 

“I won’t use my magic, I don’t really know much about it...only how to pull pranks on Big Robin!” Little Robin bragged, as she pulled a chair out for the blonde, whose name she still did not know.

 

“Big Robin? So that makes you Little Robin?” Alice asked as she leaned forward to listen closely to the brunette.

 

“I guess so, but you can just call me Robin.” The brunette winked at the blonde, something she had seen Robin do to Alice many of times and she seemed to like it.

 

“I’m Alice…” The blonde extended her hand out to the gobsmacked brunette.

 

“Alice? Alice Jones?” Robin asked excitedly.

 

“How did you know?” The blonde asked in confusion, completely intrigued by her new brunette friend. 

 

“It’s a long story.” Robin giggled as she sat back in her seat, ready to fill Alice in on what had been happening since Pretty Alice and Big Robin came to town.

 

“Tea?” Little Alice smiled brightly, as she poured a cup for herself and Robin.

 

 

***

 

“How could I let this happen!” Robin paced outside of the small walk-in closet, as Alice hunted for something suitable to wear. Zelena had run off to find Regina so that they could do a locator spell, Robin had insisted immediately that she and Alice would track her down and get her home safely, knowing that if Zelena went after Little Robin, magic or not some bad things would happen to some not so bad people.

 

“It’s not your fault love, she’s young, too young for magic and she lost control.” Alice peeked her head out to smile at the brunette.

 

“What if something horrible happens to her...to me! She only a kid!” Robin shouted, tears now forming in her eyes, as much as she claimed the small brunette annoyed her with her clinging to Alice and all the mischief she seemed to get into, Robin loved the little brunette like a sister.

 

“Regina will cast the locator spell, then we will go and get her...I promise, that nothing bad is going to happen to Little Robin.” Alice stepped out of the closet dressed in the same red skirt, white blouse and brown corset that she had worn the day she met Robin. “Now, calm yourself down and get dressed!” Alice clapped her hands together, snapping Robin’s eyes away from how sexy the blonde looked in that outfit.

 

“Fine…” Robin mumbled as she quickly undressed, before pulling her old hunting gear on. “I hope Little Robin hasn’t gotten herself into too much trouble...I mean, it’s only been an hour.” Robin commented as she was pulled her boot on, wincing as her socked foot came into contact with something wet, cold and sticky.

 

“What is...Oh.” Alice covered her face with her hand as she tried not to laugh at her love.

 

“I’m gonna ki…” Robin paused, breathing deeply to calm herself down. “Is it bad that this kind of makes me miss her even more?” Robin’s facial expressions softened as a stray tear released itself from the prison that was Robin’s eyes.

 

“Aww love…” Alice hugged the brunette tightly, as she rubbed soothing shapes on her cloak covered back. “You do care.”

 

 

***

 

“So, you think that I’m the younger version of your Alice from Storybrooke?” Little Alice asked as she sipped on her tea, enjoying that fact that she has actual company for her tea parties, as opposed to just her and her stuffed animals.

 

“Yep! She’s my best friend...oh and Big Robin, she’s the older version of me!” Little spoke excitedly, as she munched on another one of Alice’s cupcakes.

 

“How curious...what is she...me...like?” Little Alice reached over to pour more tea into the brunette’s cup, before grabbing Mr. Rabbit from his usual seat, to cuddle with.

 

“She’s amazing! We are always playing, having tea parties, baking cookies! And she’s pretty too...just like you.” Little Robin blushed, as she saw Little Alice duck her head into Mr. Rabbit’s fur.

 

“Thank you...you’re pretty too,” Alice mumbled, as the small clock struck 7 pm.

 

“Aww shucks...Oh, I’ve got to get home, Mom is going to kill me!” Little Robin jumped, starling the smaller girl ever so slightly.

 

“Careful…” Little Alice warned, as she quickly reached to grab the shaking teacups.

 

“Oops, Sorry.” Robin smiled apologetically, as she shrugged her shoulders sadly.

 

“It’s okay...it’s just that my Papa got me this...before.” Little Alice’s eyes filled with fresh tears, it had only been a couple of weeks since her Papa’s heart had been poisoned and she truly missed him dearly.

 

“I get it…I never knew my Dad, he died when I was a baby…he left me this amazing bow, but I don’t get to have it till I’m older, like Robin! She says she’ll teach me one day, but Alice keeps shouting at her…I miss Alice.” Little Robin felt herself grow small, not in size, but in confidence. She was worried about the Alice she had left behind, she didn’t mean to hurt her and she was so sure that Big Robin would be mad at her because of it.

 

“Big Robin sounds fun…” Little Alice commented, “If she’s anything like you that is.”

 

“Ha, I’m nothing like her…she always so moody and she hates it when I’m around most of the time…” Little Robin huffed as she started to grow tired, it was around about this time when she would curl up on the sofa with her Mom and watch cartoons, plus the added strain of using magic all day had really taken its toll on her.

 

“I’m sure that’s not true…I can’t imagine having someone like you around and not enjoying every second of it.” Alice blushed as she wrapped her arm around the brunette’s shoulders.

 

“She’s probably happy that I’m gone…I only ever get in her and Alice’s way.” Tear’s began to run down the small child’s face.

 

“I don’t know this other Robin, but if she doesn’t want to have you around then she is missing out! I haven’t had this much fun stuck in her in…I don’t even know how long!” Little Alice quickly wrapped her other arm around the brunette, pulling her in closer as Little Robin sobbed.

 

“T-thanks Alice…I’m glad I got to make a friend like you…again.” The small brunette, wiped away the tears as she mumbled into Alice’s shoulder.

 

“I’m glad I got to make a friend that isn’t a stuffed animal…or a hat.” The blonde blushed as they pulled away, arms still loosely draped around each other.

 

“I wish that you weren’t stuck in this place…”

 

“I wish that you didn’t have to go…can you come back and see me again?” Little Alice begged as she smiled a toothy grin.

 

“I’m not sure if my Mom will let me near magic again…but I promise that we will meet again.” Robin smiled as she thought of the stories Big Alice had told her about all her and Robin’s adventures in the enchanted forest. “One day, you’re going to be spying on your Papa, you’ll hear a twig break behind you and come face to face with the best archer in all the realms.” Little Robin winked proudly, content in leaving the girl, knowing that someday soon they would be together again.

 

“I’d like that…” Alice blushed. “Goodbye Little Robin.” Little Alice gently leaned forward, placing a friendly kiss on the small brunette’s cheek. Suddenly, a wave of magic took over them, sending flashes of bright colors around the tower. Unsure of what was going to happen, the two girls hugged each other close, eyes shut and trembling…

 

TBC


	5. Little Robin vs. Magic Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said   
> Aaawww Love little Robin. I have a suggestion for a prompt. But only when you have time that is. CA and Little Robin somehow getting to meet Little Alice?? and Little A being just as clingy to adult Robin as Little Robin is to Alice? and possibly Little Robin being jealous about it??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that wraps up Little Robin vs. Magic! Send me your Little Robin prompts, next chapter will be up on Thursday!

“What was that?” Little Robin beamed as the smoke around them cleared.  
  
“My Tower? It’s gone.” Little Alice mumbled as her tight grip on the small brunette lessened.  
  
“Woah...you’re free Alice!” Little Robin jumped out of the hold excitedly as they looked at the open space where the tower used to be.  
  
“I’m free...all thanks to you!” Little Alice teared up slightly before she was engulfed by Little Robin, hugging her tightly as they jumped up and down. “But...what do we do now?”  
  
“I’m not too sure Tower Girl.” Little Robin asked as they looked around the ever-growing dark forest that surrounded them.  
  
  
***  
  
“The enchanted forest!” Zelena screamed as Regina completely her spell.  
  
“Well more specifically, the wish realm enchanted forest…” Regina added as she rubbed her sister's arm in comfort.  
  
“That’s no place for a 6-year-old!” Zelena snapped, as she ran her hands through her messy red hair.  
  
“Don’t worry...nothing has happened to her,” Robin spoke reassuringly.  
  
“How do you know?!” The redhead snapped, feeling a little bit guilty for snapping at her daughter, even if she was the older version from a different timeline.  
  
“I’m still here aren’t I?” Robin shrugged, feeling herself grow more worried about her younger self.  
  
“Woah…” The sound of Alice gasping interrupted their conversation.  
  
“Alice? What’s wrong?” Robin was quick to move to her love’s side, as the blonde gripped her heart.  
  
“Something...something has changed with my younger self…” Alice mumbled, fully able to form a clear picture of what the little brunette was up too.  
  
“That little…” Robin muttered as she rubbed a loving hand up and down Alice’s back.  
  
“We need to get to the tower before anything else changes!” Alice announced as the wave of change passed.  
  
***  
  
“I don’t like it here Robin, can you get my tower back?” Little Alice mumbled, shaking as the sounds of the forest reached them.  
  
“You want to go back into the tower? You’re free Alice! You can go wherever you want! You can find your Father!” Robin nudged the girl while smiling brightly at her.  
  
“I’ve never been out in the world before...I thought that when I finally got out, I’d have my Papa to look after me.” The blonde teared up before she was pulled into a small pair of arms, that seemed to love being in.  
  
“Well...you have me, I don’t know how to get home...so it looks like we’re in this together,” Robin smirked at the small blonde, before standing up.  
  
“Promise?” Alice asked as she reached her hand out for the brunette to help her up.  
  
“Cross my heart…” The brunette started but was quickly interrupted by a giant spinning wheel of fire that came out of nowhere. Terrified by this strange new world, Little Alice was quick to jump behind a large cluster of rocks, hiding from the strangers that ran through the wheel.  
  
“Robin!” Alice was the first to shout, as her eyes fell on the small brunette.  
  
“Oh Thank the lord!” Big Robin screamed as she ran to her little self. “Do you have any idea how worried I was Kid! Don’t ever do something like that again!” The archer sighed as she lifted the small brunette into her arms and hugged her tightly.  
  
“You...you were worried about me?” Little Robin asked in disbelief as she hugged back, a few stray tears falling down her face.  
  
“Of course I was! You may be a pain in my a...backside, but I love you Kid!” Robin added as she moved the small brunette to one arm so that her hand was able to wipe the child’s tears away.  
  
“I love you too Robin.” Little Robin mumbled as she buried her head in the archer's neck.  
  
“Aww…” Alice coed, forcing the two brunette’s to pull away from each other.  
  
“Time to get you home Kid.” Robin coughed as she tried to pull herself together.  
  
“No! We can’t leave…”  
  
“Wait...where is my tower?” Alice interrupted the little brunette, finally taking her eyes off the two Robin’s.  
  
“What did you do?!” Robin hissed at the little brunette, who kicked the ground innocently.  
  
“Like I was about to say...I made a new friend! And we can’t leave her here all alone!” Little Robin added before running towards some rocks, where Little Alice had hidden herself moments ago. “Hey, it’s okay…” Robin gently reached her hand out for the small blonde, who gladly accepted it.  
  
“Oh, my...is that?” Robin whispered to her love, as her mouth hung open.  
  
“Yep…”  
  
“Alice these are my best friends! Big Robin and Pretty Alice!” Little Robin proudly introduced her new friend.  
  
“Hey, there sweetie…” Big Robin kneeled down to face the blonde. “Don’t worry, you’ve got nothing to be afraid of anymore.” She winked at the shivering blonde, whose eyes were filled with tears.  
  
“I want my Papa…” The blonde mumbled before she ran into Big Robin’s arms, feeling drawn to them for some reason.  
  
“I know sweetie...but unfortunately, your Papa’s heart isn’t doing too good at the moment, but I promise it will get better soon,” Robin whispered as she hugged the small blonde tightly, ignoring the glares she was receiving from both Little Robin and Alice.  
  
“You promise?”  
  
“I’d bet my lucky bow on it,” Robin smirked happily at the little girl attached to her. “I think someone likes me,” Robin whispered to her love, who simply rolled her eyes in return, not enjoying that the tables seemed to have turned on her.  
  
“Hello…” Alice smiled brightly at her younger self.  
  
“Little Robin said that I was Little Alice...so you’re me?” The little blonde questioned, as she refused to leave Robin’s arms.  
  
“Yep! Only a little older…” Alice mumbled awkwardly, not really sure how to speak to her younger self.  
  
“Do you have your Papa back? Is Robin telling the truth?”  
  
“Yes, I have my Papa and one day soon, so will you!” Alice winked playfully at the now excited little blonde.  
  
“Hey, Alice! Want to play tag?” Little Robin asked excitedly, trying to get her blonde friend to let go of her Robin.  
  
“Sure!” Little Alice answered in a sing-song voice, feeling a whole lot better after her conversation with Robin.  
  
“She’s the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen!” Robin whispered excitedly to her love, who stood pouting beside her.  
  
“I thought I was the most adorable thing you’ve ever seen!” Alice huffed.  
  
“Babe, she is you! It’s just like when you call little me cute!” Robin pointed out as she watched the two girls run around.  
  
“Hmm...I mean, I guess she’s kind of adorable...in a clingy way…” Alice mumbled as Robin moved to stand behind her, gently wrapping her arms tightly around the blonde and resting her head gently on her shoulder.  
  
“Is someone jealous of a 6-year-old?” Robin teased as she nibbled the blonde's ear.  
  
“Oh shut up!” Alice bumped her with her bum playfully, before relaxing into her lover's arms. “What are we going to do with her?”  
  
“I’m not sure...we can’t bring her home, she needs to experience everything that you did...then she needs to meet Little Robin and fall madly in love with her,” Robin added, swaying them gently.  
  
“I was 17 when I got out of the tower! She’s 6!”  
  
“I know...isn’t there anyone you know in Wonderland that can take her in? Someone who can send her back here when she’s supposed to meet Rumpelstiltskin?” Robin questioned as the two children ran back over to the couple.  
  
“I think there might be someone…”  
  
“Come play with us, Robin!” Little Alice begged, jumping up and down excitedly.  
  
“You too Pretty Alice!” Little Robin added, grabbing the blonde hand and pulling her from her older self’s embrace.  
  
For a few hours, the group ran around the darkening stretch of land, celebrating the end of the tower. The two Robin were the last ones standing, before Little Robin tackled her older self to the ground, urging both of the Alice’s to join in.  
  
“Okay...okay...I surrender!” Robin shouted as she three bodies piled on top of her.  
  
“No surrender!” Little Robin shouted, while both Alice’s knew to back off leaving only the small brunette on top of the archer.  
  
“Oh yeah? You forget that I know all your weak points?” Robin warned before attacking all of the girls tickle spots, forcing the small brunette to erupt into a fit of laughter.  
  
“Okay-you win.”  
  
“Always do!” Robin winked at her younger self, as she finally able to sit up. As she crossed her legs on the grass, the young blonde was quick to scoot over to sit next to her. “Hey, Sweetie.” Robin smiled as she lifted the small child into her lap.  
  
“I’m sleepy.” Little Robin mumbled as she lay her head on Alice’s lap, as the blonde finished up a letter to a friend in Wonderland, she knew would be able to help.  
  
“We’re going home soon little one.” Alice smiled brightly at the child.  
  
“What is going to happen to me?” Little Alice asked worriedly.  
  
“Unfortunately, you can’t come with us...but I’ve got a friend in Wonderland that can look after you!” Alice winked at her younger self. “And, we should probably get going, if my calculations are correct I know just where he’ll be!”  
  
“Oh...I see.” Little Alice mumbled.  
  
“Does she have to go?” Little Robin pouted as the group stood.  
  
“Unfortunately Kid, but don’t worry. You’ll see each other very soon.” Robin winked at the pair, who ran into each other’s arms.  
  
“I’m gonna miss you Tower Girl.” The older couple both gasped at the nickname, knowing that they had never used it around Little Robin before.  
  
“Me too…” Little Alice mumbled as she pulled away.  
  
“Stay safe sweetie.” Big Robin knelt down to hug the blonde tightly, placing a small kiss on her hairline.  
  
“I will!”  
  
“Ready?” Alice looked down at her younger self with a knowing smile, as the little girl nodded excitedly at her. “You get her home, and I’ll not be too far behind.” Alice nodded to the two Robin’s armed with their own magic beans.  
  
“You promise?” Both Robin’s said at the same time, as Alice threw her magic bean.  
  
“Of course, it’s taco night!” Alice winked.  
  
“Bye Robin’s!” Little Alice waved before they both walked into the portal.  
  
“I’m gonna miss Little Alice.” The small brunette muttered as she kicked the ground.  
  
“Me too…” Robin smirked jokingly at the obvious jealous brunette.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
“Oh, don’t worry Kid! I’m not gonna travel to Wonderland to bring her back as a replacement best friend!” Robin joked as she draped her arm around the small brunette’s shoulder.  
  
“Am I really your best friend?” Little Robin asked hopefully as she looked up at the brunette.  
  
“Sure Kid...just no more slime in my shoes!” Robin smiled brightly as the small brunette hugged her tightly.  
  
“Thank you for coming to get me...I didn’t want to say anything in front of the Alice’s...but I was really scared.” The brunette admitted, ducking her head in shame.  
  
“Hey, Kid! Don’t ever be ashamed to admit that you’re scared! Being scared is a part of life! Heck, even I was scared today.” Robin knelt down to face her younger self.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yep! I was scared that I was going to lose you...and so was Alice, and Aunt Regina and Mom…you have so many people that were scared today, and they weren’t ashamed to admit it…never be ashamed to admit it.” Robin hugged the smaller girl tightly in her arms, content in the advice she wished had been passed onto her when she was young, but now, she figured, it had. “Let’s go home Kid…” The archer stood, extending her hand out to her younger self before throwing a magic bean into the opening where the tower stood no more.  
  
“Robin?” Little Robin muttered.  
  
“Yeah Kid?”  
  
“I’m scared now…” The younger brunette mumbled as she hugged the taller archers leg.  
  
“It’s only a portal Kid, don’t worry…I’m here.”  
  
“It’s not the portal I’m scared of…Mom is going to kill me!” The archer couldn’t help but laugh, as she scooped the girl up into arms and ran through the portal.  
  
  
***  
  
“Woah…this land, it’s beautiful.” Little Alice gasped as she walked through the colorful land, hand firmly stuck to her older self’s.  
  
“Yeah…I forgot how wonderful it was here.”  
  
“This man I’m going to live with…is he a nice man?” Little Alice vented her worries as her grip tightened on the hand she was holding.  
  
“He’s the nicest in all the realms, he took me in when I first wander into Wonderland.” Alice began to skip down the lanes, in hopes of cheering her younger self up.  
  
“I’m gonna miss Robin…and Robin.” Little Alice whined.  
  
“I’m sure that they are going to miss you too…how about, if you promise to be a good girl for Mr. Hatter, we’ll all come back for a visit one day?” Alice smiled brightly at the child, who was quick to wrap her arms around her older self, chanting promises.  
  
“Alice?” The pair were interrupted, by a tall man in a top hat.  
  
“Hello old friend…I’ve got a favor to ask.”  
  
  
***  
By the time Alice made it home, the streets of Storybrooke were empty. Children were being tucked into bed, date nights were coming to a dwindling halt and a certain little brunette was excitedly waiting for her blonde best friend to come home.  
  
“She’s home!” Little Robin exclaimed as Alice walked through the door.  
  
“Well hello, little one! It’s late what are you still doing up?” Alice coed as the small brunette jumped from the sofa and into her opened and ready arms.  
  
“Robin said I could stay up until you came home!”  
  
“Oh, did she now?” Alice shot a glance at her brunette love as she walked into the front room.  
  
“It’s impossible to say no to her…she just so cute.” Robin mocked as she kissed the squirming child, forcing her out of Alice’s arms so that she could slip into them. “Welcome home…” Robin whispered, placing a small kiss on the blondes wanting lips.  
  
“Gross!” The little brunette shouted, forcing the two girls apart.  
  
“One day Kid, you’ll be kissing your own Alice and I am going to remind you of this day!” Robin teased, the brunette as she pretended to chase after, prompting Little Robin to take off running. “And that is how you babysit Robin Mills.”  
  
“Impressive…but why is she here?”  
  
“She wanted a sleepover…and I wanted her close.” Robin admitted head ducked in embarrassment.  
  
“Aww, babe…well, I guess it’s good practice.” Alice winked knowingly, not ready to tell the archer about the interesting couple she ran into in Wonderland. A cute brunette, a feisty blonde, and their newborn baby.

 


	6. Who Wore it Best?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Prompt: Little Robin decides to start dressing more like her older self and shows up to Granny’s one day wearing the exact same outfit as Big Robin, which is hilarious and adorable. Alice and Zelena have a good laugh about it, much to the chagrin of both Robins.

From the moment Big Robin and Pretty Alice arrived in town Little Robin’s life had changed. Instead of spending her time after school alone, reading about her Father’s adventures, she spent time having tea parties with Pretty Alice and learning how to track animals with her older self. It had been weird at first, hearing her Mom call someone else Robin with the same recognition as when she was talking to her. Having Pretty Alice comment on the adventures that were coming up and Big Robin insisting that she was never like her. But after a while, Little Robin got used to life with another Robin in town, in fact, she even started to enjoy a look into her future. The relationships she was going to have, what she was going to look like, dress like. Every shirt, jumper, jacket...Little Robin loved it all. Robin always looked so cool and Little Robin wanted to look just the same.

 

“Mom! Can I get this one?” Little Robin bounced excitedly over to her Mother and Aunt, who were looking at the women’s section of the clothing shop they had found them in.

 

“What do you have there little monkey!” Zelena asked as the little brunette held up a green and black checked shirt that she had found in the boy’s section.

 

“Isn't it cool!” The child practically shoved the small shirt into her Mother’s hands.

 

“Are you should you wouldn’t like a nice new dress instead?” Zelena smiled while sending her sister a knowing glance, having seen this shirt before, on the older and more tomboyish version of her daughter.

 

“No Mom! I want this!” The little girl whined pouting at her Mother.

 

“As long as you are sure monkey…” Zelena shook her head, as she attacked by little arms around her waist.

 

“Thanks, Mom! Now I need to find some new jeans!” Little Robin exclaimed before running off again.

 

“Do you think she realizes what she’s doing?” Regina laughed as she plucked the shirt out of her sister's hands.

 

“Not sure...but I guess I knew that this day would come eventually.” Zelena smiled sadly as she put back the dress she had picked out for her daughter.

 

“Hey it’s not so bad...she could have chosen Emma as her fashion icon. One red leather jacket is enough for this Kingdom.” Regina joked with the redhead as Little Robin came running over to them with her hands full of a new pair of jeans, a few more checked shirts and a pair of red Doc Martens.

 

“I found more stuff I like!” The little brunette proclaimed proudly.

 

***

The little brunette had sprinted up the stairs as soon as they got home from shopping, excitedly she threw on her newest addition to her wardrobe. A green and black checked shirt accompanied by black jeans and her new red Doc Martens. After pulling and fidgeting with her shirt, getting it to sit just right, just as she saw Robin’s weeks ago, Little Robin made quick work of her hair, putting it into a messy ponytail.

 

“Perfect…” The little brunette whispered as she gave herself a quick once over in the mirror.

 

“What do you think Mom?” Little Robin asked as she skipped down the stairs, to her Mother who was still unloading the shopping.

 

“Well, I think you look quite adorable monkey!” Zelena coed at the 6-year-old, as she struggled to sit on the breakfast bar stool.

 

“Mom! I’m not adorable...I’m cool.” The child whined as she straightened her collar out.

 

“Cool?” Zelena had to suppress the urge to giggle at the young girl’s comment.

 

“Yeah...just like Robin! Don’t you think I look cool?” The little girl mumbled, feeling extremely self-conscious.

 

“Of course, you do! The coolest!” Zelena was quick to respond, as she heard a hint of hurt in daughter’s voice.

 

“Can we go the Granny’s for dinner? I want to show everyone my new outfit!” The young perked up and began to jump excitedly on the bar stool.

 

“Anything for you monkey.” Zelena winked, as she grabbed her handbag.

 

***

 

“So then, I raised my bow up to his head and said, either you drop that dragon egg, or you’ll have one less eye in that brainless head of yours.” Robin boasted as she told the tale of her and Alice’s latest adventure to Alice’s Father. The pair had been sent on a recovery mission in another part of the United Realms Kingdom but had made sure that they made it back in time for their weekly dinner at Granny’s with Hook.

 

“And he was so distracted by the thought of losing his eye, I was able to creep up behind him and tie his shoelaces together,” Alice added as she reached over to pinch a few of Robin’s fries.

 

“You two really do go on the craziest of adventures...but I’m glad that you are both back in one piece.” Hook laughed into his coffee, as Alice and Robin fought playfully for the last of the fries.

 

“Papa, we didn’t even get to the best part yet!” Alice bounced excitedly in the booth, before reaching out to take her Papa’s hand, something that she still couldn’t believe she could do after all that time apart.

 

“Oh yeah, pardon my interruption.” Hook smiled lovingly at the two girls.

 

“You’ll have to tell this part without me love...I need to visit the little archer's room.” Robin excused herself, leaving the two Jones’ alone.

 

“So, he figured that Robin was only bluffing and he tried to run….” The blonde continued.

 

“But he tripped over his shoelaces…” Hook smirked, as his daughter’s eyes widened in surprise that he had somehow managed to guess what had happened.

 

“Yes! And the dragon egg flew up into the sky and then boom!” Alice shouted, making everyone in the diner jump at the sudden burst of noise.

 

“Boom?” Hook asked in a hushed tone, as he sent apologetic glances around the room.

 

“Boom, it hatched!” Alice explained, before draining the last of her chocolate milkshake.

 

“Pretty Alice! You’re back!” Little Robin screamed as she ran over to the booth, climbing up onto the seat, the little brunette quickly wrapped her arms around her blonde best friend.

 

“Oh, hello little one! You just missed the tale of our latest adventure...wait a tick…” Alice paused as she took in the girl’s outfit, she could have sworn she had seen it before…only when she saw it, it was heading to the bathroom and in a larger size.

 

“Do you like my new outfit? I picked it all myself.” Little Robin announced as she stood up on the seat to give Alice a better look. It was the exact same as her love’s outfit for the day, right down to the red Doc Martens and the messy ponytail.

 

“Isn’t Rob-” Hook started, only to be cut off by his daughter.

 

“Yep…”

 

“Hey Zelena, where’s the Kid?” Robin beelined for the redhead as soon as she exited the bathroom.

 

“Over with your other...oh my…” Zelena’s eyes widened as she took in the older version of her daughter.

 

“What?” The archer asked in confusion before she had the wind knocked out of her when a small pair of arms wrapped themselves tightly around her.

 

“Robin!” Little Robin cheered.

 

“Hey, Kid! We were going to stop by later, I got some cool arrowheads I wanted to show you...and we may have gotten you a little present to show off at school.” Robin responded, lifting the little brunette into her arms for a cuddle. Failing to notice that the girl was dressed in the exact same outfit as her.

 

“Thanks, Robin! You’re the best.” The small brunette hugged her older self tightly before she was set down. Looking over at her family, Robin couldn’t understand why all three of them were finding it hard to keep a straight face.

 

“What? What are you three giggling at?” The older Robin asked as she draped her arm around her younger self.

 

“Nothing...it’s just...you really don’t see it?” Alice asked, trying to contain herself as she gestured to Little Robin.

 

“See what...oh!” The penny finally dropped as Robin looked down at her younger and identically dressed self.

 

“Do you like it?” Little Robin asked hopefully.

 

“I think she liked it so much she decided to wear it herself…” Zelena mumbled to Hook and Alice, making them all let out a silent giggle.

 

“I picked it myself...I wanted to look cool like you!” Little Robin bounced excitedly as she waited for her older self to answer.

 

“Well...you certainly are the coolest 6-year-old I know....but umm, maybe a little heads up on the outfit choice next time Kid.” Robin winked at the small child, before pulling her in for another hug, still shocked that she had managed to pick the exact same outfit as her.

 

“I don’t know which one of them wore it best.” Zelena joked, earning a glare from both her daughters.

 

“My vote goes to the little one,” Hook added with a hearty laugh.

 

“I couldn’t possibly choose, I love both of my Robin’s in that outfit.” Alice coed as she pulled her phone out to take pictures of them.

 

“Will you three cut it out.” The two Robin’s said in unison, causing the group to laugh even more.

 

“Oh, hello everyone...Robin looks like you’ve got yourself a proper little mini-me now…only she is more adorable.” Emma laughed as she entered the diner.

 

“Yep…the shirt is coming off. You win Kid.” Robin muttered as she began to unbutton her shirt, leaving her in just a white tank top and jeans.

 

“Looks better on me anyway.” Little Robin smiled brightly as she dashed to sit beside Alice before Robin had a chance to.

 

“Sure does,” Alice whispered to the young girl, as she cuddled into her side, content in having out-cooled her older self.


	7. 'I gots the pox's!'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Little Robin gets chicken-pox and has to stay home from school/daycare. Zelena asks Alice to watch her. Unfortunately, Alice never had chicken-pox because it didn’t exist back in the enchanted forest. Troll-pox and dragon-pox, sure. But not chicken-pox. So Alice winds up miserable and itchy for a few days too. Zelena and Robin have to tie mittens over their hands to stop them from scratching.

Alice had been enjoying the peace and quiet that came with her secluded home. It had been Robin that had suggested they live out of the city, surrounded by forest. The perfect place to raise children, Alice had thought when they bought it and she had been right, with the new addition to their everyday life, the grounds had proven to be the perfect playground for her love’s younger self and Alice had enjoyed every second of her time spent with the little brunette.

 

Alice had just finished tending to the new litter of rabbit’s, that she and Robin had helped deliver a few weeks previous when her phone sprung to life.

 

“Hello!” The blonde answered in her usual sing-song tone, without even checking the caller ID.

 

“Alice! I need you!” Zelena snapped in a blind panic.

 

“Zelena, is everything alright? Is it Robin?” Alice dropped the small bag of rabbit feed she had been clutching.

 

“Yes, the school has just phoned me. She has Chicken pox’s!” The redhead explained, worry laced in her voice.

 

“Oh...umm, is that like Dragon pox’s?” The blonde asked in confusion, still not used to the illnesses in this world.

 

“Basically, but the problem is I’m stuck halfway across the Kingdom with Regina,” Zelena explained, allowing the pieces of the puzzle to finally fall into place for the blonde.

 

“Don’t worry, I can pick Robin up and she can stay with us,” Alice said quickly.

 

“Are you sure?” Zelena spoke desperately.

 

“Of course! We loving having the little monkey here!” The blonde gushed, thinking of all the amazing days her and Robin had spent playing with Little Robin.

 

“Thank you so much, Alice! I should be back tonight or tomorrow morning at the latest.” The relief could be easily heard in the redhead's voice.

 

“She’s welcome to stay the night regardless, I’ve been promising her a sleepover forever!” Alice giggled, already planning what they were going to get up too.

 

***

 

“Hi, I’m here to pick up Robin Mills.” Alice smiled sweetly at the school receptionist, who eyed her suspiciously.

 

“Pretty Alice!” The little brunette ran out of the nurse's office next door to the reception at the sound of her favorite blondes voice.

 

“Hey, Little One!” The blonde quickly scooped the little brunette into her arms, before sending a smug glance to the receptionist, who sent a fake smile back.

 

“I gots the pox’s!” The brunette explained, lifting her shirt slightly to display her little tummy, littered with red spots.

 

“I know, your Mommy told me when she asked if I could watch you. How does a sleepover at my house sound?” Alice winked, before nudging the little girl's cheek with her nose as they left the school.

 

“Yay!” Little Robin cheered, forgetting about the itchy spots covering her body. “Where is Big Robin?” The girl asked once they reached the parking lot and the little girl couldn’t spot the archers car.

 

“She's out on a hunt with the Girl Scout’s, something about earning a survival badge,” Alice explained as she put the small girl down and opted for holding her hand as they walked home, instead of carrying her.

 

“So it’s just us two today?” The little girl questioned as they began to skip down the streets of Storybrooke.

 

“Yep! We can have a tea party and bake cookies!” The blonde suggested, earning an excited squeal from the brunette.

 

“This is going to be the best day ever!”

 

***

 

After hours of playing and tiring out the little brunette, Alice sang happily along with the radio as she started to prepare some dinner for them and Robin, who was due home in a few hours. Little Robin was sitting on the kitchen counter, swinging her legs as she joyfully watched the blonde prepare some dinner for them.

 

“Pretty Alice?” The little girl asked as a sudden wave of nausea swept over her.

 

“Yes, my gorgeous girl?” Alice mumbled as she mixed the vegetables into the large pan of meat, she was browning off for lasagna.

 

“I don’t feel so good.” Little Robin muttered as her cheeks turned a rosy color.

 

“C’mere, let me check your temperature…Oh, it’s a little high.” Alice spoke as she held the back of her hand up to the little girls head.

 

“Everything is itchy…” Little Robin cried out, as the fever began to take over her body, making her extremely agitated, the same way Big Robin gets when she’s sick.

 

“It’s okay little one!” Alice coed as she pulled out her phone to call the older Robin. “Let’s see what Robin has to say about this, I haven’t really gotten up to date with this world’s illnesses just yet.” Alice winked at the child, before scooping her up as the child wrapped her legs tightly around the blonde, burying her warm head into Alice’s neck.

 

“What’s up buttercup?” Robin chirped as answered the phone, the sounds of laughing preteens filtering through. “Shh!”

 

“I’m itchy…” Little Robin mumbled, tears starting to form.

 

“It‘s Little Robin, she’s itchy!” The blonde spoke in a blind panic as the little brunette started violently scratching the small red dots that littered her body.

 

“Don’t worry babe, it’s normal with chicken pox’s…” Robin reassuringly spoke.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I’m positive! I have had them before, just make sure she doesn’t itch them!” The brunette wanted, prompting the blonde to quickly grab the little girls hand, keeping her from the scratching.

 

“Obviously...I’m not completely clueless.” Alice laughed nervously, as she gently sat the fussing brunette on the sofa. “But umm...if someone who didn’t know how to treat chicken pox’s were to ask what to do...what would you tell them, hypothetically of course?”

 

“Hypothetically speaking, I’d tell her to calm down. Just make sure you keep Little Robin hydrated, maybe try giving her a popsicle it will help with the temperature and no scratching! I don’t want to wake up with pox scars tomorrow morning!” The older Robin warned, in the background Alice could hear the calls of Robin’s Girl Scout’s, demanding her attention. “You gonna be okay till I get home later?”

 

“Yeah...go and earn that badge, or whatever it is you do. I’ve got this.” Alice ran a shaky hand through her hair finally calming down.

 

“Yeah, I’m coming…” Robin shouted to the group of Girl Scout’s calling her name. “I’ll see you soon, love you!” The archer said quickly, before hanging up.

 

“Love you,” Alice responded, even though she knew that Robin’s line had gone dead. “Okay Little One, Robin said no scratching.” The blonde girl slid down beside the small brunette, gently she lifted her onto her knee and cradled her close.

 

“But its so itchy!” Little Robin moaned, tears falling as the girl grew frustrated.

 

“Sorry Little One, you don’t want to scar…but, how does popsicle’s before dinner sound?” The blonde tried to soothe the fussing child.

 

“Can I have a strawberry one?” The tears stopped as her eyes widen at the mere mention of a treat.

 

“Of course sweetie, come on!”

 

***

 

The rest of the day was spent babying the small brunette, Alice soothed every urge to itch, checked and triple checked her temperature and allowed the small brunette to eat whatever she wanted, she even allowed her to take a few things out of Big Robin’s not so secret junk food stash.

 

“Okay Little One, you are bathed, teeth have been thoroughly brushed and we’ve had a not so healthy night-time snack!” The blonde woman gently threw the little brunette into the large guest bed, sending her into a fit of giggles as she flew through the air.

 

“Story! You forgot the story!” Little Robin jumped excitedly on the bed, as she grabbed Alice’s hand to pull her onto the bed.

 

“Of course, Little One, what story do you want?” The blonde opened her arms out to the small brunette, allowing the small child to crawl into them and get comfy.

 

“Can you tell me about the how you and Big Robin met?”

 

“Oh, are you sure?” Alice smiled shyly at the brunette, wondering how long the little brunette had been wanting to hear about this part of her life.

 

“Yep!” The brunette chirped.

 

“Get comfy, because this is quite the tale.” Alice winked at the brunette, before clearing her throat. “Once upon a time, there was a girl in a tower…”

 

***

It was late when Robin finally arrived home after dropping all the girls off to their homes. She was exhausted and couldn’t wait to crawl into bed, next to Alice. She felt bad for having to leave the blonde on her own all day, especially with her having to take care of a sick Little Robin, but none of them had seen that coming their way.

 

“Is the Kid asleep?” Robin whispered as she tiptoed into her and Alice’s bedroom, a huge smile creeping onto her face when she caught sight of the blonde tucked into bed, parenting book in hand and looking completely wrecked.

 

“Yep, she looks just like you when you’re sleeping, she even scrunches her nose up!” Alice smiled brightly as she set the book down on her side table.

 

“Babe, she is me!” Robin laughed quietly as she started to shed her clothes and began to pull her pj's on.

 

“Oh yeah...I forget sometimes.” The blonde blushed as she refused to tear her eyes away from the half-naked woman.

 

“How is the little monster?” The archer asked as she pulled her top on, making her abs disappear from the blondes burning gaze.

 

“She calmed down a bit after eating a whole box of popsicle, she’s so adorable...but there's one thing I don’t get.” Alice frowned in confusion, as Robin hopped into bed with a plop.

 

“And what’s that?” Robin spoke in a teasing tone, before stealing a quick kiss from the blonde.

 

“Pox’s from a chicken? Was it from the nugget’s last night? I knew she should have ordered something healthier when we went out for dinner.” The confused blonde snuggled into her archer's arms, her fingers twirling the ends of Robin’s hair as she spoke.

 

“You don’t get chicken pox’s from eating chicken…it’s just a name that was given to this.” The brunette giggled at her fiancé, before placing a small kiss into her hair.

 

“Oh...I should probably apologize for denying her more nuggets tonight then.” The blonde pouted, embarrassed for her mistake.

 

“You are too adorable sometimes.” Robin purred as her hands began to roam the blonde's body.

 

“Only sometimes?” Alice played coy as she moved to straddle the brunette, knowing exactly what was on Robin’s mind. Leaning in gently, lips brushed against each other, soft at first planning to prolong this as long as possible. Alice was the one to deepen the kiss, grinding against her brunette as she threaded her fingers through Robin’s loose braids, undoing them as they kissed.

 

“We can’t…” Robin was breathless as they broke apart, foreheads rested against each other.

 

“Little Robin is asleep…” The blonde whispered as she placed a small kiss on her brunette’s nose, forcing a small whine to escape the brunette’s lips.

 

“I want too, I really...really want too.” Robin moaned as she gripped her hands onto the blonde's hips, begging her to stop moving against her.

 

“Do you really want me to stop?” Alice bent down to whisper in her lover's ear, kissing along her jawline.

 

“Pretty Alice...I’m itchy again.” Alice was quick to throw herself off the brunette, completely red in the face as Little Robin shuffled into the room, clinging to Alice’s childhood bunny teddy, Mr. Rabbit.

 

“Hey, Kid…” Robin spoke as Alice tried to calm herself down.

 

“Robin!” The little brunette shouted as she drove on the bed to hug the older brunette.

 

“Heard you weren’t feeling too well.” The brunette coed as she lifted the little brunette up into the air before settling the brunette into her lap.

 

“I’m all itchy, I can’t sleep!” The child whined as she tried to itch her burning skin, only to be stopped by the older brunette.

 

“Does that feel better?” Robin asked as she pulled the sleeves of her long sleeping shirt down and began to rub her covered hands over the girl's itchy body, soothing her burning skin.

 

“A little…” Little Robin whined as she cuddled closer to the brunette.

 

“Would some extra cuddles help?” Alice spoke up, her face finally back to a more normal color.

 

“Yes please!” The little brunette reached out for Alice, prompting the blonde woman to cuddle with the two brunette’s sandwiching the little brunette in between the two lovers.

 

“I can’t wait until we have a little one of our own…” Robin whispered as the little brunette started snoring.

 

“Me too...I wish they would hurry up and get back to us.” Alice smiled brightly, as she stroked her fingers through the little brunette’s hair.

 

“Patience’s love...they are working hard to find us the perfect little bundle of joy...and until then, we can always just kidnap little me.” The archer joked, before placing a small kiss on her younger self’s head.

 

“I can’t imagine life without her anymore…she’s like something that was never supposed to be in our lives, but now that she is…” The blonde cuddled in closer, smiling happily at how cuddled up together like this, they looked like the perfect little family.

 

“I agree…I happen to have that effect on people.” The brunette joked, earning a small giggle from her fiancé.

 

“I love you…” Alice mumbled as she leaned over the small brunette’s body, to place a goodnight kiss on Robin’s lips.

 

“Me too Tower Girl…me too.” The archer yawned, her eyes heavy in her head.

 

“Umm…Robin? I’m itchy…” Alice mumbled few minutes.

 

***

 

“Yep…both of them. Turns out Alice thought that chicken pox’s were just this world’s name for dragon pox’s.” Robin explained to Zelena over the phone the next morning.

 

“I feel awful now…how are they holding up?” The redhead mumbled, feeling truly guilty.

 

“They’re currently napping on the sofa, they both look so cute with all their spots.” The brunette smiled sweetly as she looked down at the cuddled up pair.

 

“Have you had to use the mitten’s yet?” Zelena laughed, recalling the story that the older brunette had told her months before.

 

“Not on Robin…Alice on the other hand.” Robin sighed, thinking about trying to keep the blonde from trying to scratch her skin all night long. “And she says I’m hard to live with!”

 

“I’ll be home soon to help out, try not to kill your true love in the meantime.” The older woman laughed, knowing all too well what the two couples were like when they started bickering.

 

“See you soon.” The brunette laughed knowingly before hanging up.

 

“Robin…” The brunette child mumbled, wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

 

“Hey Kid, have a good nap?” Robin coed as she jumped the sofa to sit beside the small child.

 

“Pointing arrow’s in pretty girl’s faces is mean…” Little Robin huffed, poking the archer in the stomach.

 

“Come again?”

 

“She’s talking about our story…I told her it last night before my skin started crawling!” Alice mumbled, refusing to open her eyes.

 

“Couldn’t have left that part out?” Robin mumbled, flicking the blonde woman’s thigh.

 

“It’s my favorite part…you always looked so good holding a bow.” Alice winked, leaning up to kiss the brunette.

 

“Okay…remember who is cuddled beside you, she doesn’t need to hear any of this.” Robin shook her head, shooting daggers at the smirking blonde.

 

“Oh…yeah…is the room spinning or is it just the clock?” Alice tried and failed to stand, deciding to just stay on the sofa cuddled up next to her brunette’s for the rest of the day.

 

“It’s going to be a long couple of days…” Robin muttered under her breath, as she looked down at the sick pair.

 

_Five Days Later:_

 

Out of fear of spreading the chicken pox’s to other’s who hadn’t grown up in Storybrooke, the two infected girls, along with Zelena and Robin kept themselves cooped up in the couple’s house. Leaving Robin and Zelena to baby the sick pair, as the itchiness got worse and fevers burned hotter.

 

“Is this nightmare finally over?” Alice moaned, as Robin checked out the spots all over her body.

 

“Almost…” The archer mumbled. “They look pretty dead to me, what do you think?” She asked the redhead, who had been doing the same with Little Robin.

 

“I agree, house arrest is finally over!” Zelena winked, playfully.

 

“Aww, does that mean I have to leave Robin and Alice now?” The little girl pouted.

 

“I’m afraid so Monkey, don’t you miss your own bedroom?” Zelena asked as she shared amused glances with the couple.

 

“Nope! Robin lets me jump on the bed! And Pretty Alice promised we’d make cookies…oh and I need to finish the pirate game! Can I stay a little longer?” The little girl jumped excitedly, begging her Mother to let her stay.

 

“That’s not up to me sweetheart…”

 

“Can I stay…pretty pleased?” Little Robin begged her older self.

 

“What’s one more night…go and grab the swords!” The brunette laughed at her cute younger self, before chasing her to the unofficial playroom.

 

“You two are amazing with her.” Zelena smiled brightly as she watched her daughters run away from them.

 

“She’s so special to us. It’s almost weird when she’s not here.” Alice mumbled, her eyes lit up as the sounds of the Robin’s playful laughter filled the air.

 

“Don’t let her hear you say that, or she’ll be begging me to let her move in.” The redhead laughed, taking a seat on the nearby couch.

 

“Don’t let Robin hear you say that either...she can’t wait to have a little one of our own running around.” The blonde smiled wholeheartedly, buzzing with excitement.

 

“You two are going to make the best parent’s…I can feel it.” Zelena winked at the blonde starry-eyed girl.

 

“And you are going to be an amazing grandma!” Alice winked, earning a glare from the redhead.

 

“The most glamorous of grandmother’s.” Zelena flipped her hair playfully before the pair erupted into a fit of giggles.


	8. Robin's in the City Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Prompt: Alice & Robin go on a road trip to Boston or New York. Little Robin ducks down and hides in the back seat. By the time they realize she’s back there, they’ve almost reached their destination and decide to just let her come with them (after calling Zelena to let her know). The whole day while touring the city, everyone keeps commenting on how cute their family is, everyone assumes Little Robin is their daughter because she basically looks like a clone of Big Robin.
> 
> More part's to come!

It was the third day of the summer holidays and already Little Robin was bored out of her mind, having already achieved everything she had planned to do over the summer by the second day. All the coloring books had been colored to perfection, she had caught up on the latest episodes of My Little Pony and successfully made a mess in her usually clean bedroom…yep, she was bored and it was driving Zelena crazy.

 

“I’m bored…” The child whined as she stomped her foot hard on the floor, trying to get her Mother’s attention.

 

“And what would you like me to do about that sweetie? If I could wave a magic ward and cure you of your boredom, I would. Why don’t you come and help Mummy pot plants?” Zelena spoke without tearing her eyes away from the seed packets in her hands, trying to decide on what to plant next.

 

“Mom that’s boring! Can you bring me to Robin’s house?” The brunette jumped excitedly, knowing that any day spent with her two best friends would never be boring.

 

“Not today sweetie, Robin, and Alice are going out of town for a few days. Why don’t you go and play with Neal?” Neal, aka the only kid in town that didn’t treat her like a villain.

 

“I don’t wanna! He never lets me be the knight!” Robin moaned starting to get frustrated, summer holidays were meant to be fun and she was most definitely not having any fun.

 

“I’m sorry monkey, but you can see Robin and Alice when they come back in a few days.” Zelena finally put the seed packets down and smiled apologetically at the small child.

 

“Can I at least say goodbye to them?” The small brunette pouted, knowing all too well that it would work every time on her Mother.

 

“Fine...if we hurry we might be able to catch them.” The redhead shook her head knowingly at the child, before Little Robin took off running, Zelena following close behind.

 

“Robin! Pretty Alice!” Little Robin screamed as she ran up the driveway to her best friends home, that had quickly become a second home to her.

 

“Hey, monster!” Robin closed the trunk, before scooping the brunette into her arms, lifting her up high into the air and spinning her around playfully, sending the small brunette into a fit of giggles.

 

“Do you have to go away? I wanna play!” The little brunette screamed as she was being twirled around.

 

“It’s only for a few days Little One!” Alice couldn’t help but smile at the two brunettes. It was no secret that Robin hadn’t enjoyed the young brunette’s company at first, but Little Robin had managed to win her around eventually, making the two nearly inseparable.

 

“No fair!” The small brunette huffed as Robin finally put her down.

 

“How about you come to stay with us for a few days after we get back?” Alice knelt down to face the child, opening her arms for her.

 

“Promise?”

 

“I pinky swear!” The pair linked their pinkies together, before hugging tightly. As they broke apart, Little Robin caught a glimpse of her booster seat in the backseat, giving her a wicked idea.

 

“Mom, can I go to the castle?” Little Robin smiled mischievously.

 

“On your own? I thought you wanted to play with someone.” Zelena eyed her daughter suspiciously, taken aback by her sudden change of tune.

 

“No, I wanted to play with Robin and pretty Alice! Everyone else sucks!” The small brunette huffed, snarling at her Mother slightly.

 

“Language Little missy!” Zelena snapped not tolerating the brunette’s attitude, no matter how bored she was.

 

“Sorry…” The brunette mumbled, scuffing her shoe against the pavement as she looked down.

 

“Go play, I expect you back home for dinner and without that new-found attitude of yours!” Zelena shouted as the brunette took off, before turning to face the grinning couple “I blame you two for that.”

 

“Us? What did we do?” Robin asked defensively.

 

“You’ve become her fun parents! And I’m just Mum with the rules!” The redhead rolled her eyes at the older version of her daughter.

 

“You’re so much more than that and you know it! She’s just...lonely. We aren’t exactly the most popular kid in town.” Robin defended her younger self, thinking back to her lonely childhood, filled with hushed whispers behind her back and the extreme lack of friends.

 

“You’d tell me if you were being bullied, wouldn’t you?” Zelena quickly placed her hand on her heart, thinking the worst.

 

“Do you really think I’d sit back knowing that little me is getting bullied?” The archer raised a knowing eyebrow at her overreacting Mother. Deciding that it was best not to tell her about the visit she had paid to the parents of her tormentors to make sure that they weren’t filling their impressionable kids with false stories about her Mother.

 

“Point taken...what do I do?” The redhead, slumped against the car, just as Little Robin took this as her chance to sneak in the back of Robin’s car, preparing to prank the couple.

 

“Just cut her some slack, the more you push her to do things she doesn’t want to do, the more angry and bitter she will become.” Robin shrugged, as Alice placed a comforting hand on her fiancés back, knowing that the subject of Robin’s childhood was a sore spot.

 

“How did you get past it?” Zelena smiled comfortingly at her daughter, thankful that she had the older brunette here to help.

 

“She captured a cute blonde in a cage,” Alice smirked at the Mill’s women, before placing a sweet kiss on Robin’s neck, making the brunette blush like crazy.

 

“If you two come back from this little road trip of yours married, I’ll be extremely annoyed! I’ve already picked out my hat!” Zelena shook her head jokingly at the couple, before looking down at her watch. “You two should probably get going if you want to make it to New York by lunchtime.”

 

“Give the Kid a kiss from us?” Robin hugged her other Mother, before the pair quickly hopped into the car, not noticing the now sleeping brunette hid in the backseat.

 

“Have fun!” Zelena shouted, waving at the pair as they drove off.

 

“Bye!” Alice waved a hand out the window, before relaxing into her seat, ready for the most amazing weekend with her fiancé.

 

“This is going to be the best weekend ever! I’ve always wanted to go to New York...well Tilly did anyway.” Alice reached over to intertwine her fingers with Robin’s, happy that their car was an automatic meaning Robin didn’t need her right hand.

 

“Henry took me once when I was about six, we went to Central Park, watched a play, ate hot dogs! It was so much fun...too bad Little Robin probably won’t have that day now.” Robin smiled sadly as she glanced briefly at her love.  

 

“We could always bring her one day!” Alice jumped excitedly in her chair, hoping to cheer up her fiancé.“You’re worried about her aren’t you?” The blonde whispered when she saw the small frown on lips.

 

“A little...I just know how she feels, from the age six to eleven, I was so angry. Nobody wanted to know me, let alone be my friend.” The archer vented, squeezing the blonde's hand tightly.

 

“Because of who your Mother was?”

 

“Partly...kids can be cruel. I wish I could just be there with her, hold her hand and tell her that what they are saying doesn’t matter, that she’s not the product of evil…” The archer shrugged, stroking the back of Alice’s hand with her thumb.

 

“Robin…” The blonde whispered, squeezing tightly.

 

“I know...us being with her is weird enough. She needs to live through this, it makes her…me.”

 

“I was going to say, what happens in school won’t matter. That won’t be what she thinks of when she gets older, not when she has us to make all the bad days good.” Alice chirped, leaning over to peck the brunette’s cheek lovingly.

 

“I love you sometimes.” Robin couldn’t help but turn to face the blonde as they stopped at a red light.

 

“Only sometimes…” Alice whispered as she moved closer, closing the distance between them.

 

“Gross…” Little Robin moaned, waking up to find the couple kissing.

 

“Robin!” Alice squealed as she quickly turned around to see the little brunette smiling brightly at her.

 

“Hey…” Little Robin gave the couple a small wave, as Robin quickly found a place to pull over.

 

“What do you think you’re doing here? Does Zelena know? Of course, she doesn’t, we are too sneaky for that.” Robin scolded, turning around in her seat to face the brunette.

 

“How?” Alice asked calmly.

 

“I climbed in the back while you were talking to Mom…I was planning on surprising you sooner, but I fell asleep.” The child admitted, ready for the telling off she was about to receive.

 

“Kid that’s not cool! I know that summer is boring, but you can’t just run away like that!” Robin shouted loudly, before taking a deep breath calming herself down. “Sorry…”

 

“You said it yourself…nobody, there likes me.” Little Robin teared up slightly, bringing her knees up to her face.

 

“Kid…” Robin moaned, feeling horrible, as Alice climbed into the back seat to comfort the small child.

 

“Please don’t bring me back…I’ll be good.” Little Robin begged the blonde, as she cuddled up next to her.

 

“Robin…” Alice begged the older brunette, a small pout on her face.

 

“Our plans…” The archer whined.

 

“Can wait until our next trip, we could give her that trip that Henry gave you.” The blonde suggested as the excited brunette started to squirm in her lap.

 

“Fine, but only because we are too far out to turn back!” The brunette huffed, as the pair in the back cheered loudly. “Buckle up you two.” Robin shook her head, as she started up the car again.

 

“Yay! This is going to be so cool.” Little Robin shouted.

 

“You should probably call Zelena.” Robin shared a knowing look through the rear view window.

 

“Mom is going to kill me…” The little brunette mumbled nervously as she clung to the blonde next to her.

 

“She’ll be fine, I promise.” Robin turned to smile quickly at the brunette, before turning her focus back to the road.

 

“Hey Zelena...I’ve got something to tell you, but you might not like it.”

 

Zelena freaked out apologetically, knowing how much they had been looking forward to their weekend away to celebrate their engagement. She had cursed and shouted, and even offered to drive up to New York to get her, but Alice had assured her that everything was fine and that Little Robin would fine with them. Begrudgingly, after being sweet-talked by Alice, Zelena finally agreed to allow Little Robin to stay with them for the weekend.

 

“So, what are we going to do first?” Little Robin asked as she flopped down on the rose petal covered bed. “What’s with all the flowers?”

 

“Don't worry about it Kid…” Robin muttered red in the face, as Alice sent her a loving smile, silently communicating with her that all these romantic efforts wouldn’t be forgotten.

 

“We’re pretty close to Central Park and I hear they have a home of animals!” Alice jumped excitedly throwing herself onto the bed next to the small brunette.

 

“Home of animals?” The brunette questioned her older self confusingly, something she did whenever she didn’t understand what her blonde best friend had meant.

 

“She means the zoo.” Robin shook her head at the pair while putting the suitcases in the closet. “We’ll have to get you some clothes today Kid, they seem to be one thing you didn’t take into consideration in your master stowaway plan!”

 

“I wasn’t exactly planning to be a stowaway! I fell asleep.” Little Robin blushed.

 

“Late night My Little Pony marathon again?” The older brunette teased, knowing all too well that Little Robin had wanted to keep her obsession with the talking ponies under wraps.

 

“Robin!”

 

“I didn’t know you liked that show! I love it!” Alice sat up excitedly, pulling the brunette onto her lap.

 

“It’s okay I guess…”

 

“Speaking of ponies, are we going to the home of animals or not?” Robin joked, winking at the pair.

 

***

 

“Robin! Lift me up! I can’t see the lion!” The little brunette jumped excitedly, her grip on the archers hand tight.

 

“C’mere Kid!” Robin rolled her eyes, letting go of Alice’s hand to scoop the little brunette into her arms, before lifting her over her head and onto her shoulders. “Better?”

 

“Yep! Woah, they are so cool!” Little Robin threaded her fingers through the brunette’s braid, holding on tightly, but not tight enough to hurt her.

 

“You know Kid, lions are pretty important to our family.” The archer spoke as they began to walk to the next animal pen.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yep, the lion is our father’s family crest…” Both of the Robin’s smiled sadly, as Alice snaked her arm around the older brunette’s waist. “Alice has a pretty interesting book at the house, we should have a little read of it when we get home.”

 

“Cool!”

 

“Robin’s! Bunnies! Bunnies!” Alice jumped excitedly before taking off running towards the small pen filled with a new litter of rabbits, just slightly bigger than the ones bouncing around their backyard.

 

“Can I go see the bunnies?” Robin gently banged Older Robin’s head gently, before she was quickly and carefully lifted up high and placed on the ground.

 

“Careful!” Robin shouted as Little Robin took off running.

 

“They are so cute!” Little Robin squealed as she sat down beside Alice. “This one looks just like Simon!” The small brunette coed as she gently lifted the small rabbit into her lap.

 

“Only a little smaller.” Alice agreed as she plucked her own little rabbit into her arms. “How old are they?” The blonde asked the zookeeper in charge of the rabbits.

 

“Few weeks, you seem to know how to handle them. Do you have a rabbit of your own?” The female zoo keeper asked as she knelt down to pet the rabbit sleeping in Little Robin’s lap.

 

“Yeah, we have a couple litters hopping around back home,” Alice explained as more little bounced over to the pair.

 

“That must be fun, having little bunnies hopping around.” The zookeeper winked at the small brunette, who giggled slightly before nodding.

 

“Hey, you two, smile!” Robin called over, forcing the two girls to look over just as Robin captured multiple pictures on her phone. “Perfect!”

 

“Come and see the rabbits!” Little Robin shouted, waving at her older self.

 

“I’m alright here Kid,” Robin shrugged, not being the biggest fan of the hopping creatures. “I was thinking we could go get ice cream? What do you say, Kid?”

 

“Yay!” The small brunette gently sat the small rabbit in her lap onto the ground before running over to the brunette, jumping into her arms, allowing Robin to swing her around before settling her on her hip.

 

“Coming babe?” Robin called over to Alice who was still fully engrossed with the small creatures.

 

“Yep...sorry little ones,” The blonde gently scooted all the rabbits away, allowing room for her to stand.

 

“Excuse me…” The zookeeper gently touched Alice’s arm, forcing her to stop. “Can I just say that you three make the cutest little family! Your little girl looks just like her Mom...so adorable!” The woman smiled brightly at the confused blonde.

 

“T-Thanks.” She said slowly, before skipping over towards the pair, a teasing smile plastered on her face.

 

“Finally, this one was about to start eating me.” Robin moaned as Alice finally reached them, reaching over and intertwining their fingers together.

 

“I was just having a very interesting conversation with the zookeeper! She thinks that we make a such a cute little family.” Alice winked at the two brunette’s who looked at her weirdly. “She said that my daughter looks just like her Mom.”

 

“Wait, she thought that she was...and that I was…” Robin asked in shock, as Alice dropped her hand and grabbed Little Robin from Robin.

 

“Yep! Now, let's take our daughter and get her some ice cream!”

 

“Not funny!” Robin shouted, before running towards them.


	9. Robin's in the City Part 2

“Where to next…Mommy?”  Little Robin teased as the archer exited the small ice cream shop to join her love and younger self in the outside seating area.

 

“Stop it, Kid!” Robin warned as she held the ice cream sundae up so that the little brunette couldn’t reach it, after watching her jump and struggle for a few moments she finally gave in and lower her arm.

 

“I think it’s cute, I mean she does look just like you so it’s only natural that people would think that she’s our daughter...and not, well, your younger self,” Alice spoke absentmindedly as she licked her ice cream cone, not aware of the effect she was having on the older brunette.

 

“Yeah, well I think it’s weird!” The archer fought back, as she started to pick at her own tub of ice cream.

 

“You and Pretty Alice are kind of like my other parents, so I think it’s cool!” The child smiled happily at the couple, as she tucked into her triple scoop sundae, with extra chocolate fudge sauce, that Robin had treated her to.

 

“Trust me, when you look back on this when you’re older, you won’t think it’s cool.” Robin rolled her eyes at the young girl, before picking up a napkin and gently grabbing the small brunette’s face. “Stay still, you’ve got a little ice cream…”

 

“Oh, such a cute family.” All three turned around to look at the older couple sitting a few tables away from them, smiling with glee at the trio.

 

“T-Thanks,” Robin muttered as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. She didn’t know why, but she had always felt nervous around the older generation of Storybrooke and being in New York didn’t change that.

 

“My granddaughter is like you, you know.” The old lady whisper-shouted, at the trio.

 

“Really?” Alice beamed, sitting forward in her chair slightly.

 

“Yep, I can't wait to tell her that I saw the cutest little family.” The old lady gushed, smiling sweetly at Little Robin, as she moved to sit in Robin’s lap.

 

“I love my two mommies!” The little brunette giggled as she burrowed into the archer's arms, knowing fine rightly that she was driving Robin insane.

 

“So adorable! We’ll leave you to your ice cream.” The old man spoke, as he helped his wife out of her seat and waved at the little family.

 

“You two are loving this aren’t you?” Robin hissed through gritted teeth as she lifted Robin off her lap and back into her own seat, so she could finish the last few spoonful’s of her sundae.

 

“Yep!” “I love my two mommies.” The two smiled brightly at the archer.

 

“C’mere monkey! You want to be my daughter for the day, you’ve got it!” Robin smirked before she scooped the girl up into her arms and spun her around wildly, tickling her as she did so.

 

“Stop! I can’t...I can’t breathe!”

 

“Okay you two, enough jesting around. We’ve got to buy this little lady some clothes!” Alice laughed along with them, as Robin sat the small brunette on her shoulders before she grabbed the blonde’s hand.

 

“I’m thinking a pretty pink dress, with matching pumps...what do you think Kid?” The archer joked with her younger self, earning a few gentle kicks to the chest and bangs on the head in return.

 

“Gross! I want jeans!”

 

“Just like her Mother.” Alice rolled her eyes at the two brunette’s, she was defiantly never going to let either of the Robin’s forget this day.

 

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

***

After successfully purchasing a whole new wardrobe for the small girl, the trio spent most of their day walking around Times Square, taking pictures with Little Robin’s favorite cartoon characters, visiting the Disney Store, buying way too much candy for Little Robin to bring home for her Mother. The day was slowly starting to dwindle down when Alice suggested that they see a musical, and Robin knew just the one Little Robin would enjoy.

 

“What’s this show about again?” Little Robin asked as they waited in line for their tickets to be checked.

 

“It’s...well, it’s kind of about Mom. But another version of her.” Robin bent down to whisper, afraid that people would think her crazy if they heard her speaking of Elphaba as her Mother.

 

“Is she evil?” The little brunette whispered back.

 

“Nope, everyone just assumes she is because of the color of her skin.” Robin winked scooping the child into her arms as the line started to move again.

 

“Just like with Mom.” The small child whispered once again, as she snuggled into Robin’s arms, feeling the effects of the day starting to catch up with her.

 

“Exactly!” Alice smiled bouncing excitedly, next to the brunette’s as their tickets were being checked.

 

“Thanks!” Robin smiled at the theatre employee before they walked up the stairs to the main lobby.

 

“Ohh, candy! Can we get some Robin?” Alice grabbed the brunette’s arm as she caught sight of the glass display case, filled with different kinds of candies.

 

“Anything for you Babe. You want some Kid?” The archer asked as she set the child down and pulled out her wallet, that was starting to feel a lot lighter after all the treats she’d gotten her younger self and lover throughout the day.

 

“Red vines, please!”

 

“You two go get our seats!” Robin smiled at the pair as she handed them their tickets and walked swiftly towards the empty concession stand. “Hey, can I get three of your green Elphaba slushies and a box of Red Vines, a pack of chocolate M&M’s and a large bag of gummy bears...oh and the flying monkey teddy please.”

 

“That will be $40 please.” The vendor smiled sweetly, as she moved to fill up the wicked styled refreshment cups.

 

“Here ya go!” Robin spoke cheerfully as she handed the money over, and slipped the small monkey into her jacket pocket, planning to surprise her Mother with it when they returned to Storybrooke.

 

“Here, a little something extra for the Kid. In my experience, when I have my little girl out at the theatre, she always finishes her candy before the curtain comes up.” The vendor smiled as she handed Robin an extra box of Red Vines.

 

“Thanks, I think that might be the case with my fiancé as well!” Robin joked as she tried to balance the candy and drinks.

 

“You make quite the little family, it’s nice to see that these days and your daughter looks just like you!” The woman commented as Robin had to try and hold back the eye roll. It seemed that everyone that they had seen, had felt the need to tell the archer this.

 

“Thanks, I always thought she had her Mom’s eyes though. Thanks again for these!” The brunette forced a smile on her face, playing along.

 

“Hey, don't like anyone tell you any different! A family is a family, no matter how many Mom’s or Dad’s someone has.” The vendor smiled, as she reached out to touch the brunette’s hand slightly, receiving a small nod in return.

 

“What’s was taking so long! I was about to eat my emergency pack of pretzels!” Little Robin practically tackled her older self, when Robin finally reached the impatient pair.

 

“I just had a nice little chat with the lady at the concession stand...she thinks we’re adorable, even gave me some free candy for when you run out!” Robin said with a shrug, before giving Alice a small peck as she settled into her seat.

 

“See! Me being your daughter pays off doesn’t it!” The small brunette joked as she crawled onto Robin’s lap, with half of her candy already gone.

 

“Yeah, Kid. It’s not so bad...and it’s good practice for when our own little one comes.” The archer winked at her fiancé lacing their fingers together, as they smiled lovingly at each other.

 

“What’s gonna happen to me then?” Little Robin whispered to herself, just as the orchestra started up the opening song.

 

“Kid it’s starting,” Robin whispered to the child curled up in her lap, as her hold around the small child tightened.

 

***

The whole way back to the hotel Little Robin didn’t speak one word, didn’t say if she liked the show, didn’t beg for pizza or ask for just a little look in a toy shop and when they finally arrived at their room, the little brunette immediately grabbed her new set of pjs and headed straight for the bathroom.

 

“Is she okay?” Alice whispered as the small brunette disappeared into the bathroom.

 

“She was fine earlier...maybe she’s just tired?” Robin shrugged worriedly as she scratched the back of her neck.

 

“Maybe it was the play?” The blonde suggested, as she sat down next to the brunette and cuddled into her side.

 

“I don’t think so, it’s the same one Henry brought me to and I was fine afterward.”

 

“You’re not as sensitive as Little Robin! She’s never had bullies to put up with, so she wears her heart on her sleeve!” The blonde poked her fiancé in the stomach playfully, as she lifted Robin’s arm to wrap it around her.

 

“I guess you’re right...do you think I did the wrong thing? Talking to those parents?” The brunette muttered as she played with the ends of Alice’s hair.

 

“Of course not! I can’t bear the thought of anyone saying anything horrible to that little girl!”

 

“Thinking about it makes me sick...but what if, because of what I did, Little Robin takes a different path in life?” Robin mumbled, allowing herself to be vulnerable for a change.

 

“Then, we get two completely different Robin’s! I say the more Robin’s the better and as long as this one stays the same, I’m fine!” Alice jumped up slightly to kiss her lover deeply, before resting their foreheads together. “But, you still need to talk to her. Find out what’s wrong.”

 

“Okay…”

 

The two women lay content on the small couch, nibbling on the leftover candies while the waiting for the small brunette to exit the bathroom. When she did, it was obvious to both women that she had been crying.

 

“I’m gonna go and get ready.” Alice smiled brightly at the two brunettes before mouthing ‘Talk to her!’ at her fiancé as she walked out of the room.

 

“Hey Kid, come here for a second,” Robin shouted playfully to the child, who had already tucked herself into bed.

 

“I don’t wanna.” The small girl muttered, sniffling gently and prompting the older brunette to walk over to her instead.

 

“Hey, talk to me Kid...what’s wrong?” The brunette coed as she ran her fingers through the child’s hair.

 

“It’s nothing...you’ll laugh.”

 

“I cross my heart, I promise I won’t laugh.” Robin promised as she held her arms out for Little Robin to crawl into.

 

“I’m worried about something…” Little Robin mumbled as she tucked herself into Robin’s arms.

 

“And what would that be?”

 

“What’s gonna happen to me when you and Pretty Alice have a baby?” The small brunette cried, as her older self quickly tried to soothe her.

 

“Oh, Kid...listen to me okay. Yes, Alice and I are planning on having children, but that doesn’t mean that we are planning on getting rid of you!” Robin smiled brightly at her younger self as she wiped away the tears. “If anything, we are gonna want you around more often! Our baby is going to need a best friend and a babysitter!”

 

“Really?” Little Robin sniffled, wiping the remainder of her tears away.

 

“Really! Alice and I love having you around Kid! We can’t imagine our life without you, and we don’t plan on ever having to do so!” The archer hugged her younger self tightly, littering her small face with little kisses.

 

“Is someone having a cuddle party without me?!” Alice shouted as she entered the room and made a run and jump for the bed, tackling the two brunettes.

 

“It can’t be a cuddle party without you, Pretty Alice.” Little Robin squealed, as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck.

 

“Hey, hands off my woman!” Robin fake shouted as she lifted the small child high into the air, before letting her fall onto the bed.

 

“Technically she’s my woman too!” Little Robin teased, knowing that it annoyed her older self.

 

“That’s it! The tickle monster is coming out!”

 

The playful squeals could be heard throughout the hallway, but no one felt the need to complain. They just let the adorable little family have their fun, because who could say no, to the cute Little Robin and her two Moms.


	10. Rose's and Diamond's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Little Robin prompt! It’s Valentine's Day and Little Robin’s kindergarten class is making cards. Naturally, Little Robbin makes one for Alice. Robin is a bit jealous that Alice seems to like the kid’s card more than the present she bought her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey amazing people, so this is the last update for Little Robin’s Adventures until after my holiday! Remember to keep the prompt’s coming, I plan on getting through a good chunk of the list that I already have and I will be still checking in to see if any of the new ones catch my eye, while I’m away. I can’t wait for you to read them! Thanks for everything and I’ll see ya again on Wednesday 27th, with the next chapter of Little Robin’s Adventures!

The 1st grade class of Storybrooke Elementary School was hard at work, it was Little Robin’s favorite time of the year, when the classroom was filled with pink and red hearts, when her Mother and Aunt bought her heart-shaped candy and when she got to exchange handmade Valentine’s Day Cards with her fellow classmates. With pink glitter all over her face and a few pieces of red card glued to her shirt, Little Robin finally declared her pile of cards finished, just in time.

 

“Okay everyone, it’s time to post your valentines cards into each other’s boxes.” Mrs. Blanchard announced, clapping her hands excitedly as the children began to scatter around the room, dropping cards into each other’s little post boxes. When all the cards had been successfully delivered, the loud ringing of the school bell echoed through the classroom. “Don’t forget to bring your boxes home with you! And tomorrow is the day we tell the people we love, that we love them! Have a nice weekend and I’ll see you all at the Valentine’s Day dance tomorrow afternoon!”

 

“Did you forget one Robin? Or is that one for someone special?” Mary Margaret asked as she knelt down beside the small brunette’s desk. The short-haired teacher had a feeling who the extra glittery card was for, it was no secret that Little Robin had a few crushes on her Mother’s females friends and she was no exception.

 

“Yep! Can you keep a secret Mrs. Snow White?” Little Robin blushed, as she moved closer to the teacher, that she used to have a furious crush on, almost as bad as the one she had on the blonde Sheriff.

 

“Of course sweetheart,”

 

“I’m gonna give it to my Pretty Alice!” The little brunette gushed, bouncing excitedly in her seat as she held the card close to her heart.

 

“Alice? As in Robin’s Alice?” The teacher had to fight the urge to let out a small giggle at the situation.

 

“She’s pretty…” Little Robin said lovingly, thinking happily of her blonde best friend.

 

“Aww isn’t that sweet! Well, I’m sure she will love this!” The teacher winked, as she helped the brunette gather her belongings, before walking her out to meet her Mother.

 

“Hey, Mommy!” Little Robin shouted excitedly as she let go of her teacher’s hand and ran into the open arms of her Mother.

 

“Hey, monkey! Did you have a good day?” The redhead coed as she lifted the small girl into her arms, twirling around before settling the girl on her hip.

 

“She was quite the little artist today…she even made a little something special for certain blonde lady.” The teacher winked knowingly at her redheaded friend, who smirked in response, knowing fine rightly about all of her daughter’s little crushes.

 

“Oh, I’m sure Emma will love it!” Zelena teased the 6-year-old in her arms.

 

“Not Emma…you two have a good weekend and I’ll see you and your date tomorrow.” Snow smirked, before heading back inside.

 

“I made this for Pretty Alice!” Little Robin announced when the teacher had left, showing her Mother the extremely glittery card.

 

“For Alice? Big Robin’s Alice?” Zelena asked in disbelief, unsure of how this would go down with the older version of her daughter.

 

“Yep! Do you think she’ll like it?”

 

“I think Alice will love it…” _Big Robin, not so much._ The redhead thought to herself as she put Little Robin into the car.

 

***

The two lovers lay tangled in the middle of the large bed, neither of them ready to leave their blissful little world. Today marked their first real Valentine’s Day, one without pending curses hanging over their heads. Robin had planned the most amazing day, starting with breakfast in bed, but at this moment, as Alice lay cuddled into her arms, their bodies still bare from the night before, the brunette had no desire to even think about getting out of bed anytime soon.

 

“Mmm, morning baby.” The archer finally spoke, as the blonde woman began to stir in her arms, pressing her face even deeper into her neck.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Alice mumbled as she kissed her way up Robin’s neck until she reached her intended target, placing a passionate kiss on the swollen lips of the brunette.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day indeed...do you want your present now or later?” Robin teased as her hands roamed the blonde’s glorious body, littered with small love bites from the night before.

 

“If it’s anything like last night, I might need to hold off until later…everything hurts!” The blonde moaned dramatically, rolling off the brunette for added effect.

 

“There will be plenty of time for that later…but the present I’ve got you is a lot less tiring.” The archer placed a quick kiss on her lover's lips, before hopping out of the bed. Hunting through the pile of discarded clothes, she finally found her jeans and shirt from last night. Throwing the shirt on, she sat back on the bed, jeans in hand,

 

“You got me your jeans?” The blonde teased impatiently, earning an eye roll from the brunette.

 

“No…I got you this…” Robin winked, as she pulled a long black velvet box from the pocket, before throwing the jeans away once again, hoping she would have no need for any clothing today. Alice sat up in the bed, pulling the sheet around her slightly, as she waited patiently for the brunette to open the box. “Happy Valentines Day Tower Girl,” Robin whispered as she opened the box, to reveal a beautiful sapphire and emerald diamond bracelet.

 

“Oh, my…Robin…it’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen!” Alice squealed as she tackled the brunette, placing sloppy kisses all over her face. “I love it! I love it!”

 

“Careful, I don’t want to drop it before you’ve had a chance to show it off.” Robin joked, prompting Alice to let up slightly on her kissing attack. “I had grumpy and the dwarfs mine the ground under the tower.” The brunette started as they sat up properly in the bed once again. “I wasn’t expecting anything too crazy, maybe a diamond or two, but when they showed me these…I knew right away…” The archer bit her lip as she carefully attached the bracelet on Alice’s wrist, right beside the multi-colored one she had made her all those years ago.

 

“Blue and green…even the diamond’s under our spot knew that we were meant to be together.” The blonde teared up as she leaned forward to place a loving kiss on her true love’s lips. “I love you Nobin…”

 

“And I love you, my Tower Girl.” Robin pulled the blonde girl onto her lap, happily content in staying like this the rest of the day.

 

“I feel bad now…” Alice mumbled as she stared lovingly at the bracelet. “All I got you was a new bow…”

 

“And I’ll love it with all my heart…because I got it from you! And it’s you I get to wake up next to every morning, and go to bed with every night.”

 

“You’re such the romantic, aren’t you?” Alice teased the now blushing brunette.

 

“You must bring it out in me.” Robin purred, leaning in to kiss the blonde girl once again before the sound of the doorbell echoed through the large house. “Nope, we’re ignoring that!”

 

“It might be my Papa, he said that he got us a card…” Alice forced herself out of the brunette’s arms, running into the en-suite bathroom to make herself look presentable and hide the large number of bruises along her neck. “Robin, can you throw something on and get the door please.”

 

“Ugh, fine…but we are defiantly continuing this later!” The brunette moaned, as she shed the wrinkled shirt and threw on an oversized Granny’s Diner hoodie and her PJ bottom’s. “I’m coming, chill!” Robin shouted at the door, as she ran the last little bit of distance, opening it to find her younger self, dressed in a pink checked shirt and black jeans, holding a bouquet of red roses and glittery card and her Mother, wearing an extremely apologetic smile.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day Robin!” The little brunette smiled brightly, pushing her way into the house in search of the blonde. “Where’s Pretty Alice?”

 

“What…” Robin scratched her bedhead until it clicked in her mind. She remembered this day, actually a lot of days like this. “No!”

 

“Yes. Seems your girl is Little Robin’s Valentine this year.” Zelena whispered, amusement laced in her voice.

 

“Is that my little best friend I hear?” Alice skipped down the stairs, dressed in a simple skirt and pink heart t-shirt she had bought especially for the occasion. “Oh, they are beautiful. And what lucky girl is getting treated to those?” The blonde asked, knowing all about how Robin used to pick one of her Mother’s friend’s to be her Valentine each year.

 

“You! Happy Valentine’s Day Alice.” Little Robin blushed as she handed the flowers and card over to the smiling blonde.

 

“Me?” Alice quickly looked up at Robin and Zelena in disbelief, smirking as she saw the look jealously painted on the brunette’s face. “Thank you so much! And Happy Valentine’s Day to you too.” The blonde quickly hugged the little brunette, placing a small kiss on the blushing cheek of the child.

 

“Will you come to the Valentine’s Day dance with me Pretty Alice?” Little Robin mumbled, holding the blonde’s hand and avoiding having any eye contact with the blonde.

 

“I’d be honored, Robin can you put these gorgeous flower’s in some water for me, please? I’ve got this lovely card to open and enjoy!” Alice teased as she held out the large bouquet out for the archer, who begrudgingly snatched the flowers.

 

“I made it myself…do you like it?” Little Robin mumbled watching carefully as the blonde opened the large card. Pink glitter fell to the floor as Alice gently unfolded the paper, reveal the word’s: ‘Happy Valentine’s Day Pretty Alice!’, written with hundreds of little hearts littering the card.

 

“I love it! It’s my absolute favorite!” Alice coed as she placed another peck on Little Robin’s cheek.

 

“Woah, that’s…glittery. Nice work Kid, I think you might have won Valentine’s day…this time.” Robin playfully stared down the small brunette, before quickly lifting her up into the air and throwing her onto the nearby couch. “That’s what you get for stealing my Valentine!”

 

“She’s mine now!” Little Robin shouted back, ready to jump on the brunette.

 

“Oh my god, Alice that is beautiful!” Zelena commented as the sparkly diamonds caught her eye.

 

“Thank you, Robin got it for me.” Alice smiled brightly as she watched her two Valentine’s play fight on the couch.

 

“Rose’s and diamonds, my daughter’s really do know how to treat a woman,” The redhead joked, giggling with the blonde woman, that she saw as another daughter at this point.

 

“They really do…” Alice paused as the doorbell rang once again, “Sorry, I think that’s my Papa, excuse me.”

 

“Hey, delivery for a Big Robin and Little Robin?” The man smiled brightly as he handed over two large boxes.

 

“Robin’s! Delivery!” Alice bellowed as she entered the living room once again.

 

“I don’t remember ordering anything…did you?” The archer eyed the box, before picking them up, handing the small brunette the one addressed to her.

 

“Nope! I have your present in the spare room and Little Robin can have her pick of the toy’s in the shop later!” Alice winked at the two Robin’s before Little Robin excitedly ripped into her parcel. Inside Little Robin’s was a variety of different candies, some homemade cookies, a homemade stuffed rabbit and a letter:

 

_‘To My Robin,_

_I hope this letter see’s you well. I was reading one of Mr. Hatter’s book’s and I came across this holiday, it say’s that it’s the day where you tell the people you love, that you love them and that you give them gifts. So that’s what I’ve done! I will never be able to thank you enough for freeing me from my tower, and for becoming my first ever friend. I love you Robin Mills and can’t wait for our next visit._

_Forever and Always…Your Alice’_

“Kid, are you blushing? Does someone have a little crush?” Robin teased, nudging the little brunette playfully.

 

“Shut up!” Little Robin nudged back, “What did you get in yours?”

 

“Let me see.” Robin winked at her blonde lover, who was slightly irritated that the brunette was getting her younger self’s presents first. Carefully the archer opened her box, inside was similar to Little Robin’s, only instead of a stuffed rabbit, there was a small brown box. “Wonder what this is.” The brunette mumbled to herself, as she opened it to reveal an engraved arrowhead that read: _‘Big Robin’_.

 

“Cool…” Little Robin gasped, as she leaned in for a closer look at the arrowhead.

 

“Agreed…” The archer muttered as she lifted the letter.

 

_‘Big Robin,_

_Happiest of Valentine’s Day’s to you! I saw this arrowhead at the Wonderland market, and I knew that I had to get it after what Alice told me in her last letter about what she had gotten you as a gift! Mr. Hatter did the engraving for me, he keeps teasing me, but I know it’s all in good fun! I would ask you to be my Valentine, but I know that the role is already filled, and I hope to have my own Robin as a Valentine someday! Give Little Robin a kiss for me please, I don’t know how I can ever thank you three enough for what you did for me! Enjoy your day and gave everyone a big cuddle from me._

_Love from, Little Alice’_

“Aww, this has to be my most favorite letter from you!” Robin teased, before Alice forcefully jumped on the brunette, placing a small kiss on her lips as Little Robin joined in.

 

“You three are impossible, god knows what it will be like when the little blonde come’s for a visit,” Zelena smirked as she took out her phone. “Smile!” She shouted, making the three girls’ look over at the camera, capturing the first of many Valentine’s Day’s spent in their house, little did they know that the next one, would feature Little Robin’s very own Little Alice as her Valentine.


	11. All Is Fair In Love & War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Can we have more Big Robin and Little Alice? They are so cute!

A warm breeze filled the air as the small unconventional family made their way down the brightly colored path, surrounded by trees and toadstools of all different shapes and colors. Small animals scattered around their feet and strange birds flew overhead.

 

“This place gets weirder and weirder every time,” Robin commented, tightening her grip on her bow as a large hog-like creature stalked in front of them.

 

“I like it!” Little Robin beamed, waving at the hog, who gently smiled and nodded in return before scurrying away.

 

“You won’t when you’re having to pull crazy purple thorns out of your as-” The archer was quickly interrupted by a sharp elbow to the gut, leaving her breathless for a second.

 

“Robin! Impressionable ears!” Alice scolded her fiancé, but Robin knew that her eyes held no anger.

 

“Sorry babe, but she’s probably heard worse at this rate!” The brunette shrugged, earning a playful eye roll from the blonde, and a mischievous smirk from her younger self.

 

“Big Robin said the F-word yesterday when we were trying to catch rabbits.” Little Robin stuck her tongue out, as she spoke in a sing-song, thoroughly enjoying the look on her older self’s face, as Alice quickly shot daggers at her.

 

“Oh, she did, did she?” Alice smiled brightly at the little brunette, although her older self could see the anger and disappointment in her lover’s eyes.

 

“That little bugger kept dodging me! It just kinda slipped out.” Robin quickly defended herself, nudging her younger self in the process.

 

“Well try and keep them in from now on! Especially today, I may be a pirate’s daughter, but Little Alice didn’t learn about cursing until she met you!” Alice warned as they ducked into the infinite maze.

 

“That was a fun night.” The archer smiled fondly at the memory of their first time making love, only to be pulled from her daydream when Alice pushed her into one of the large bushes. Little Robin, of course, found this hilarious and was almost buckled over with laughter.

 

“Robin!” The blonde scolded, although she too was experiencing some rather enjoyable flashbacks.

 

“What? I didn’t say anything.” The archer exclaimed, holding her hands up defensively.

 

“You didn’t have to! I know where your mind went!” Alice snapped back playfully, a faint blush creeping onto her face.

 

“You saying, that yours didn’t do the same thing?” Robin smirked as she noticed the reddening cheeks of her fiancé.

 

“No…maybe.” Blue eyes twinkled as they met green ones. Licking her lips, Robin reached over and gently wrapped her arm around the blonde, pulling her closer.

 

“What do you say we ditch the kid-” Robin whispered as she leaned in to place small kisses on her blondes neck, while Little Robin was distracted by picking a bunch of colorful flowers for Little Alice.

 

“Not a chance! We promised Little Alice a visit!” Alice begrudgingly pushed the archer away, breaking their tight embrace. “You’ll just have to wait until later.” The blonde winked, as Little Robin skipped back over to the pair.

 

“What happens later?” The child asked innocently, making Alice’s already red cheeks deepen in color.

 

“You’ll find out soon enough Kid.” Robin winked at the confused 6-year-old, as she handed her bow to the blonde.“But for now…” The brunette held her arms open for the small child to enter them. When she did so, Robin swiftly lifted the small brunette onto her shoulders.

 

“I smell cookies!” Little Robin cheered, enjoying any time that she got to sit on Robin’s shoulders.

 

“Cookies!” Robin shouted as she took off running toward a paint chipped gate, as Little Robin bobbed up and down on her shoulders.

 

“Robin!” Alice called out amusingly, as she leaned against the signpost. “Tea party is this way…”

 

“Right, totally knew that.” The archer giggled embarrassingly, before taking off in the right direction this time.

 

It didn’t take long for the small group to reach their desired location, having Alice there obviously made it a whole lot easier. She was used to the unexpected changing signs and all the twists and turns the maze had to throw at them. When they finally reached the tea party gate, the soft sounds of Little Alice’s laughter, mixed in with the low hum of a harp could be heard.

 

“Put me down! Put me down! Put me down!” Little Robin bounced excitedly on her older self’s shoulders before the archer finally gave in and lifted her off her shoulders. The little brunette had been waiting so long to finally see her blonde friend again, and now that they were so close she was practically beaming with excitement.

 

“Robin?” A soft English twine flew through the sky forcing a small blush to appear on the small brunette’s face. Little Robin was about to respond when the gate flew open, revealing a beaming little blonde.

 

“Tower girl!” Little Robin shouted as she ran over to embrace the small blonde, running at her with such force, it nearly sent the Little Alice flying backward. “I got these for you.” The small brunette blushed heavily as she handed the flowers over to the blonde girl.

 

“Thank you. They are very pretty.” Little Alice coed before hugging the small brunette once again. Pulling back slightly, the two girls quickly got to telling the other literary everything that had been happening in their lives.

 

“Should we leave them alone?” Robin whispered to her Alice, earning yet another playful smack from the blonde.

 

“Who’s for a spot of tea then?” Alice spoke up, breaking up the small embrace of their younger selves.

 

“Me!” The two children cheered in unison, before running hand in hand towards the pre-set table, filled with cakes and cookies for the group to enjoy.

 

The small party of four spent the day laughing, playing tea party games and eating and drinking a whole lot of tea and cookies. The day was slowly but surely turning into the night when the group found themselves locked in a very competitive game of Archer’s Vs Pirate’s. Little Alice had insisted that she be on Big Robin’s team, the same as Little Robin did with Big Alice. Armed with wooden swords for Big Alice and Little Robin, a pretend bow made from a tree branch and string for Little Alice and Big Robin’s actual bow, minus the real arrows, the two teams spread out to plan their attacks.

 

“Okay here’s the plan! Big Alice has a major weak spot, so I think it’s best we use that to take her out first.” Robin crouched down to the little blonde level as she spoke, smirking wickedly as she did so.

 

“What’s her weak spot?” The little blonde shrugged, not really too keen on the plan just yet, but she was still happy to be spending time with her second favorite Robin.

 

“Simple. Me…more specifically, little me.” The archer winked at the now giggling blonde before they started to hash out every detail of their plan. Meanwhile, over on the other side of the field, the other team were engaged in a very similar conversation.

 

“I say we go in hard and destroy them!” Little Robin proclaimed excitedly, punching her own hand for added effect.

 

“That doesn’t really sound like the best plan, does it little one?” Alice smirked knowingly at the little brunette, picturing her brunette lover having a similar conversation with the younger Alice.

 

“I guess not.” Little Robin shrugged defeatedly as she twirled the wooden sword in her hand, only instead of securing it in place like Killian had shown her weeks previous, the sword fell to the ground with a loud bang. “What do we do then?” The small child screwed her face up, as she tried to think of a better solution.

 

“Simple, we attack Robin’s weak spot.” The blonde smiled playfully as she impressively twirled in her sword, perfecting the trick Little Robin was trying to perform.

 

“What’s her weak spot?” Little Robin said with a scowl, hating the fact that she hadn’t managed to perform such a simple trick.

 

“Me.” Alice winked wickedly as the little brunette gulped afraid of what was about to happen next.

 

As the two teams took to the field, armed with bow’s and wooden swords, Little Robin smirked at her older self, ready and willing to take her down. “You ready little one?” Alice mumbled, keeping her face hard and stern.

 

“Born ready!” The little brunette smirked as she tightened her grip on the sword.

 

“One…” Big Robin started.

 

“Two…” Little Alice was next, her hand shook gently as she gripped the pretend bow.

 

“Three…” Little Robin screwed her face her, practically bouncing on the spot.

 

“Attack!” Alice called out, prompting both teams to take off running at the other.

 

Team pirates made the first attack, as Little Robin swung her sound gently crashing it into Big Robin’s leg as she ran by. The move only startled the older brunette momentarily, before the archer was hot on the little brunette’s tail. Just like discussed, Little Alice took to the bushes for cover, armed with a large supply of fake arrows, she started her attack, sending them flying at her older self and actually managing to hit the blonde in the head a few times. But the little blonde girl knew that Big Alice wasn’t the target, so she quickly scooped her things up and made a new nesting place for herself. Hiding away in the bushes, she took the opportunity to strike as the little brunette ran past without noticing her. Taking her stance, that Robin taught her, she drew back the fake arrow and sent it flying towards the brunette’s head, only missing it by a few millimeters.

 

“Little Alice is cheating! She can’t hide away!” Little Robin called out, embarrassed that she had almost been taken out already.

 

“All is fair in love and war!” Robin shouted back, sticking her tongue out at the huffing brunette. Running over to Little Alice, the archer quickly scooped her up into her arms and placed her on her strong shoulders, protecting her from the revenge attack she knew Little Robin was brewing.

 

“Where to next Sweetie?” Robin asked as she ran with the girl secured on her shoulders.

 

“Take me to the clearing over there! Mr. Hatter taught me how to climb trees a few weeks ago, I should be able to get a good shot from up there!” Little Alice giggled happily, thoroughly enjoying the company for a change. Even though she was out of her tower, she still seemed to be alone most of the time. Sure she had Mr. Hatter and Mr. Rabbit, but it wasn’t the same as having the Robin’s and Big Alice around.

 

“Your wish is my command!” The archer laughed along with the small child, as she started to gallop over it a large oak tree. The blonde child managed to climb the large tree in record time, surprising the group immensely. Safely secured up in the tree she took her aim, as Robin ran back to the battlefield where team pirates where plotting their next attack.

 

“You sure she’s okay up there?” Alice asked as she caught sight of the small blonde high up in the tree.

 

“Yeah, she should be fine!” Robin shrugged as she pulled a fake arrow out, aiming it at her lover. “This look familiar?” She joked, earning a playful eye roll from the blonde.

 

“Like I could ever forget.” Alice husked, swaying her hips gently as she walked up to the brunette. Alice knew that team archers had the upper hand, Robin was a hunter by nature and she knew from Mr. Hatter’s letters, that Alice had suddenly taken an interest in archery. The blonde knew that there was no way for them to win fairly, but like Robin said...all is fair in love and war. “I remember everything about that day...you looked so gorgeous in your hunting outfit.”

 

“Nice try, I’m not lowering my weapon,” Robin smirked in return, but she could feel her cheeks start to burn under the intense gaze of her lover.

 

“Not even for one little kiss?” Alice smiled innocently, as she caught sight of Little Robin beginning to sneak up behind the dazed archer.

 

“Well...the kids are occupied.” The archer started to lower her bow but stopped, shaking the thoughts of Alice’s lips from her head. “No...not falling for this.”

 

“Falling for what? It’s not my fault you got me all hot and bothered earlier...I just need a little kiss to tide me over.” Alice closed the distance as best she could, feeling the fake arrowhead brush against her chest lightly. “Please Nobin…”

 

“One kiss...then we get back to the game,” Robin spoke sternly, but Alice could see the lust began to pool in her eyes. She knew fine rightly, that if Little Robin and Alice weren’t nearby, she would have already pushed her against the nearest wall or tree and ravished her.

 

“That’s all I ask.” The blonde winked, throwing her sword down at her feet. Robin nodded, doing the same before she wrapped her arms lovingly around the blonde's waist. Hungrily, the archer ducked her head slightly and captured the blonde's lips with her own. Moving together lovingly, tongues battling for control and air thickening as they deepened the kiss.

 

“Gross.” Little Robin accidentally said just as she was about to steal Robin’s bow. Pulling apart quickly, Robin grabbed the small brunette and draped her over one shoulder. “Hey! Put me down!”

 

“Nice try honey, maybe next you should tell this little monster to keep her mouth shut!” Robin laughed heartily, as she carefully bent down to pick up the bow.

 

“Maybe you should learn the same thing!” Little Robin squirmed, replying the kiss over and over in her head. She had never seen anything like it, and she didn’t know if she ever wanted to again.

 

“Shut it, cheater!” The archer smirked as she took off running, with Alice hot on her tail. “What do you think we should do to her Sweetie?” Robin asked the small blonde as she reached the large tree.

 

“Umm...Oh, I know!” The little girl jumped excitedly on the high branch. “Throw her in the lake!” She shouted playfully as she began to climb down, very happy with her team's victory.

 

“Perfect! To the lake, we go!” Robin cheered and the little brunette groaned. Knowing that there was no winning, now that Robin had captured Little Robin, Alice happily gave up and instead jogged hand in hand with her younger self towards the lake.

 

“This is so unfair!” Little Robin moaned, a grumpy pout plastered on her face.

 

“Well, you know what they say, Kid.” Robin teased as she handed her bow to the small blonde, before lifting the small brunette above her head, ready to throw her in.

 

“All is fair in love and war!” Alice quickly added as she pushed the archer’s back, making both Robin’s go flying into the cold water.

 

“Alice!” Robin squealed her body in shock from the water.

 

“Sorry Love! But, it looks like the pirate’s win again!” Alice cheered, doing a small victory dance on the grass, as the two wet brunettes glared at the dry blondes.

 

“Not quite.” Little Alice mumbled as she gently sat the archer’s bow on the grass and pushed an unexpecting blonde into the water. “Archer’s rule, pirates drool...apart from Papa of course!” The little blonde cheered, jumping up and down on the dry land, before taking a run and jump into the water.

 

“That’s my girl!” Robin cheered as she lifted the blonde up in the air, before throwing her back into the water in a fit of giggles. “And that’s my other girl!” She added doing the same with the pouting brunette, who quickly changed her tune as she went flying through the air. “And there’s my favorite girl.” The archer coed as she wrapped her arms around the older blonde, leaning in slightly to place a small kiss on her frown.

 

“You’re such a cheater,” Alice mumbled as she allowed herself to be embraced by the archer.

 

“Yeah, but you love me anyway!” Robin winked, placing a more passionate kiss on the blonde in her arms.

 

“Me too!” The two children added as they attacked the kissing couple with a tidal wave of splashes.


End file.
